


the history book on the shelf (is always repeating itself)

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Doctor Who, Mamma Mia! (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Lost Love, M/M, no explicit content but lots of references to it, there are other characters but theyre all background, this is torchwood after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: It's been years since her mother left them, but Jack Harkness has done his best to raise his daughter right. Now, Alice is all grown up and getting married, and the last thing she wants to do is leave her father alone. With a little help from some of his old friends, she finds out about the three great loves of her father's life before her mother: John Hart, John "The Doctor" Smith, and Ianto Jones. Of course, Jack hasn't spoken to any of them in years.So what does she do? She invites them all to her wedding.
Relationships: Alice Carter & Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Past Jack Harkness/John Hart, past unrequited jack harkness/the doctor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84





	1. I Have a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not kidding when I say this fic was a year and a half (maybe more) in the making. It's been sitting in my drafts for over half that time, waiting to be edited. Well. I always said it was a shame there wasn't a Mamma Mia! au for Torchwood. Now there is. Hope you enjoy.

Alice had never minded the long swaths of sandy beaches that stretched out along the edges of the peninsula she called home, even if it meant finding sand in a lot of places sand had no real reason to be while she was growing up – and made for sweeping as her number one chore. It was worth it; the beaches of Boeshane were famously beautiful, pale white sand stretching up to crystal-clear waters that lapped warmly at your ankles, dotted with seashells in a variety of shapes and colors. It was a postcard-perfect sight, and one that Alice had always appreciated in spite of the hassle it caused.

But right now, she hated those beaches just a little bit, because there was far too much distance to cross, her feet slipping and sinking with each rushed step, to reach the figure beyond the docks, just at the edge of the beach, clad inexplicably in that omni-present coat in spite of the glaring heat.

“Dad!”

Jack laughed as he caught his daughter, who hurled herself into his arms the moment she reached him. He picked her up and swung her around, as if she was still his baby girl. Well. She still was, even if she was a little bit taller and heavier after that nasty business of _growing up_. She wasn’t to big for him to pick up – never would be, if he had anything to say about it – and that was the important thing.

He set her down. “I missed you, kiddo. It’s lonely here without you.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “You like it when I’m not here. Then I can’t scold you for all the mischief you get up to. Really, who’s supposed to be the parent in this relationship?”

Jack grinned. “So. Is this a destination wedding, or…”

Right. The reason she had come. “Dad, you know I love you, and Boeshane, but there’s no way we’d have a destination wedding where my father lives. It doesn’t exactly set the mood for a honeymoon.”

“You got me there.” Jack shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “So. When do I get to meet him?”

“Him who?”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Don’t play games with me, young lady. I’m still your father. Where’s the mysterious fiancé I have yet to meet?”

“Joe is still in Wales. He’s got a few loose ends to tie up with the company before he heads out on vacation. You don’t have to worry. We’ve still got a whole week before the wedding, and he’ll be here with plenty of time to spare.”

“Hmm…”

“Oh, don’t you start.” Alice swatted at her father, and he grinned. “He’s a perfectly normal guy. There’s nothing wrong with him, and I’ll thank you to not scare him off.”

“Oh, is _that_ why you don’t want me to meet him?”

It was…okay, it was one of the reasons. Not the only one. But Jack didn’t need to know that. She loved her father dearly, but he could be intense. As a teenager, she’d had more than one boyfriend frightened away just by spending an evening with her father. And he wasn’t even doing it on purpose! As casually as she could manage, she changed the subject. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Has here been anyone…interesting in your life while I’ve been gone?”

Jack’s face darkened, as expected. “I’m fine, Alice.”

“You haven’t been with anyone since Mom left-“

“I’ve been with plenty of people since your mother-“

“-and I worry about you.”

“I’m fine!”

The protest was not convincing. It was a touch too sharp, too practiced. And Alice knew that look in her father’s eyes. Jack must have known it too, because he sighed. “Look. It’s been over twenty years since your mother, but I haven’t exactly been lonely. I’ve got Gwen here helping out around the resort, and Tosh and Owen stop by a few times a year. I know you’re just trying to help, but I’m not lonely. I swear.”

It was a really good thing she didn’t believe him. If she had, she might have felt a little bit guilty for what she’d done. But Alice didn’t believe him, and she didn’t feel guilty. Besides, her dad would forgive her. He always did, even when she’d decided to blame him for Mom leaving and spent the rest of that year hating him for letting her go. This was nothing in comparison. Especially if it really did lead to true love…


	2. Honey, Honey

_Two Months Ago_

“Oh my god, Alice, you’re so grown up! Come here, give your Auntie Toshiko a hug!”

Alice accepted Tosh’s hug, squeezing the shorter woman tightly, and then offered her arms out to Owen. He rolled his eyes and huffed a put-upon sigh, but she could see him fighting a smile as he brought her in. “It’s good to see you, kiddo. How’s life?”

She held up her hand, wiggling her fingers and grinning as the diamond ring sparkled in the bar’s low light. She couldn’t stop doing that, it seemed, but it felt less cheesy than it looked in the movies, and she really was excited. “Joe and I are engaged.”

“Really? That’s wonderful!” Alice didn’t miss the wistful look Tosh shot in Owen’s direction, but the man in question did, too busy signaling the bartender to notice. “Have you set a date yet?”

“We have, actually. And that’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I’d love for you both to come, and I know Dad would too.”

“Beach wedding on Boeshane?” Owen asked. “Same one you’ve been planning since you were three?”

“That’s the one. Minus the unicorns.”

“I’ll burn like a lobster, but I’ll be there.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Toshiko chimed in. “And I’ll make sure Owen remembers the sunscreen so he doesn’t spend the whole time complaining.” Owen rolled his eyes at the tease but was prevented an opportunity to dig back by the drinks arriving.

Alice smiled. “Thank you. You guys are practically family. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” They picked up their respective drinks and moved away from the bar, heading towards a corner table in the back.

“Speaking of family,” Toshiko said as they slid into the booth, the black leather seat squeaking against the brown leather of her jacket, “how is Jack doing? I haven’t been down to see him in…” She turned to look at Owen. “What’s it been? Six months?”

“About that, yeah.”

Alice hesitated. “Actually, I haven’t seen him in almost a year,” she admitted. “We’ve talked on the phone, but I’ve been so busy with the new job and everything that I haven’t been able to get back to Boeshane to visit.”

“Oh.” Toshiko frowned. “But everything’s okay?”

Alice nodded quickly. “Oh, yeah. Far as I can tell, everything seems fine. Except…”

“Uh-oh,” Owen said. He sat back, taking a long swig of beer and setting the glass down with a thud against the wooden table. “I know that look. That’s the Harkness family’s ‘looking for trouble’ look.”

“We do not have-“

“Yeah, you do. It’s the same face Jack makes right before he tells me he’s going to do something stupid.”

“Oh my god, you’re right!” Toshiko laughed. “God, you look so much like him.”

Owen took another gulp of his lager and nodded in agreement. “So, baby Harkness, what trouble are you looking for?”

“I’m not!”

Owen and Tosh regarded her silently, matching eyebrows raised. Honestly, how they hadn’t managed to figure out they were an old married couple yet was a mystery to her. “Alright,” she allowed. “Maybe I’m thinking about doing something my dad wouldn’t approve of.”

“This isn’t a shotgun wedding, is it?”

Alice gaped at Owen. “Of course not!” Did she look pregnant? Never mind. She shook her head. “I’m just…I worry about him.”

Toshiko’s frown returned, and she brushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, tilting her head in confusion. “Jack? I thought you said he was fine?”

“He is! I think. I just…” Alice sat back, drumming her fingers against her thigh. Her own drink remained untouched. Finally, she asked, “Do you ever get the feeling he might be lonely?”

Toshiko nodded sagely, and Owen tipped his head in acknowledgement. “He was never the same after your mother left,” Toshiko said. “I think he considered it the last strike.”

“Last strike?”

Owen nodded, and ran his fingers back through his hair, exacerbating the gelled spikes. It made him look somehow both younger and out of his time. “Yeah. Guy can only be unlucky in love so many times before he crumbles, and your dad’s had his heart broken a few times too many. I swear, for someone who gives off the world’s flirtiest ‘casual shag’ vibe, Jack falls in love easier than just about anyone I’ve met.”

Thinking about her dad and sex was kind of weird, but Alice had gotten used to it. He had a reputation, after all, and she was an adult. She understood. “That’s the other reason I’m here,” she said. “I was thinking about trying to set him up with somebody. You know, before the wedding.” She took a sip of her own drink and frowned. “I didn’t know he’d been in love before. Dad doesn’t really talk much about anyone before Mom.”

“Well he wouldn’t, would he?” Owen says. “I doubt he’s exactly keen to relieve _those_ painful memories.” His point was left unspoken. Jack had enough painful memories left from Alice’s mother, and he had been reliving those for far too long.

Toshiko pursed her lips, looking wistful. Her thumb stroked patterns in the condensation on her glass. “I don’t think he ever really got over Ianto.”

“Ianto?” Owen countered. “Come on, Tosh. He’s a good bloke, but I’m pretty sure if any of them really had a hold of Jack, it was the Doctor.”

“Who’s Ianto? And what doctor?”

Toshiko and Owen turned away from the little expression battle that had broken out between them, wearing matching looks of uncertainty. They glanced at each other again and apparently made a decision. Tosh folded her hands on the table and leaned forward. “Okay. We’ve known Jack a pretty long time. And in that time he’s been with a lot of people, but only three of them really ever seemed to be…well, I don’t like to say true love, but long-term, I guess. Someone he was willing to make a real commitment to.”

“Three?”

Owen took another drink and nodded. “The Doctor, Ianto Jones, and this bloke John Hart.” He held up his fingers to count them off, then curled them around the glass again. “I only actually met Ianto and John, but I’ve heard plenty about the Doctor. There was a time Jack wouldn’t shut up about him.”

“Seriously, Doctor who?”

“He’s not a real doctor,” Toshiko said. “Well, he might be. He could have a PhD for all we know, but he’s definitely not a medical doctor. His real name is John Smith, but Jack pretty much always called him the Doctor. I think it was an old army nickname or something?”

“So Dad met…the Doctor…when he was in the army?”

“No, but that is where he met Hart. The Doctor was well out of the military by the time Jack met him. Very anti-war, pacifist sort of bloke. Hart, on the other hand…”

Toshiko interrupted him, probably noticing the way Alice was starting to blink rapidly, eyes wide, trying to follow the train of thought. “Maybe we should tell her in order? It gets a little hard to keep track.”

Owen nodded. “Right. Sure.”

Toshiko took over. “We know he met John first. Hart, I mean. They enlisted right around the same time, and they did…” Her brow furrowed. “You know Jack did special ops, right?”

“Yeah.”

“They did that together, in the same squad. They worked together for five years, but I’m pretty sure they were only serious for two. Then when Jack was…twenty-three, I think? Somewhere around there. He started to want out. John didn’t, but that didn’t stop Jack from trying to convince him. He was pretty devastated when John chose the service over him.”

“Couldn’t they have kept…whatever it is they were, even without that?”

Owen shook his head. “Special ops meant pretty much no outside contact. They wouldn’t have been able to keep in touch.”

“And I think there was a question of morality involved,” Toshiko added. “Jack didn’t really approve of what they were doing anymore, and he couldn’t convince John that he was right. They had a really nasty breakup over it. I think John is out now, though.”

Alice made a mental note. John Hart, ex-special ops. If he was out, maybe that meant he’d had a change of heart.

“After that was when he met the Doctor,” Owen continued, breaking into her train of thought.

“I’m not exactly sure what he does,” Tosh put in, looking thoughtful, “but I know he travels a lot. I think he’s a journalist? Or maybe he was working with those Doctors Without Borders people? Jack was always hazy on the details.”

“He’s a cryptozoologist.” When Alice raised her eyebrows, Owen shrugged. “I looked him up online. He’s got a travel blog and everything. Some university out of London literally sponsors him to go running around the globe looking for made-up monsters and shit. Apparently, he’s pretty good at it too, because they’ve been funding him for years. Anyway, when he and Jack met, they hit it off right away. Jack was in London, about to take a job with the branch of our company there, actually, and he dropped it all to follow the Doctor god knows where. He was…different when he came back. It was like John, but worse.”

“A lot worse,” Toshiko agreed.

Owen nodded. He took another drink, and when he put it down he said, “Jack told us they’d had a fight. I think it might have been over a girl-“

“The way Jack always talked about it, I thought it was about work,” Tosh interjected. She wasn’t drinking her lager anymore, just toying with it between her hands, wiping more finger smudges in the frosted glass. Through the distortion, Alice thought they looked a little like hearts. “The Doctor chose work over him. Kind of like John, actually.”

“Yeah, but _unlike_ John, after Jack came back to Cardiff, he didn’t stop talking about him. Seriously, every conversation it was ‘the Doctor said this’ or ‘one time the Doctor’-“

“ _Until_ , Jack met Ianto.”

“Come on, Tosh, even after they met Jack still-“

“But not nearly as often, and you could just tell he was moving on!”

Alice cleared her throat and the other two looked at her. “So what happened with Ianto?” she asked.

“Another office romance,” Toshiko explained. “But a proper one this time. Jack took that job at Torchwood Inc. with Owen and me, working private security. Ianto was the office manager, just transferred in from London. He was getting over a pretty bad breakup too, actually. They sort of hit it off. There was a lot of flirting, and it just developed from there.”

“We don’t know if it ever became a proper relationship, but they were definitely shagging.”

Toshiko frowned at Owen. “They were in love. Ianto was completely gone on Jack, and I’m pretty sure Jack felt the same way.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “Is that more of your intuition or-“

“ _No,_ that’s Ianto telling me he loved Jack.” She turned back to Alice. “He was kind of nervous about the whole thing. He was still figuring out he was bi, and Jack…no offense, but your father is kind of a lot.”

“None taken,” Alice assured. Tosh wasn’t wrong.

“But then they broke up too. Or…I’m not sure they ever really established what they were. But Ianto was transferred back to London and Jack…I don’t know. They had a fight too, but we never found out what it was about. Jack clammed up again. Stopped talking about Ianto, got really quiet whenever his name came up.”

“You really don’t know why they broke it off?” Alice asked.

Owen shook his head, leaning back and crossing his arms. “It was weird, I’ll give you that. I mean, I only met John twice and both times it was kind of obvious that he and Jack had a complicated history, and the Doctor…well, Jack seemed okay with the whole ‘pining over what you can’t have’ thing. But Jack was definitely attached to Ianto, and I would have thought he’d fight for him more.”

Toshiko shrugged. “Anyway, eventually he met your mother, and they seemed…pretty well matched, I guess. And when they had you…he loves you so much, Alice. He’d do anything for you.”

“I know.” An idea was forming in her mind. Setting her dad up with somebody would be good, but what if there was something better? “Does Ianto still work for Torchwood?”

Tosh nodded. “He’s still with the London branch. We chat a bit on Facebook, actually.”

“Really?”

“Don’t tell Jack.”

Alice nodded and mimed zipping her lips. Then she asked, “Is the Doctor on Facebook?”

“Don’t think so,” Owen said. “Other than the blog, he doesn’t really seem to have an internet presence, and I’m not even sure he’s the one running that. But I can send you the link for it if you’d like.”

“Please.”

Toshiko was looking at her with a hint of suspicion. “Why do you want to know?”

“Um…”

“Come on, Tosh. Just give her Hart’s digits and then she’ll have the set,” Owen said. He shot her a sly grin. “And we won’t tell Jack what you’re up to, either.”

Alice’s eyes widened, and she stared at Toshiko. “You have John’s phone number?”

Tosh blushed. “He gave it to me the first time we met. I thought he was cute. I didn’t know he and Jack were exes. I’ll text it to you. Just be careful, okay? Jack…they broke his heart.”

“I’ll be careful,” Alice promised. “Besides. They might not even respond.”

“What are you going to tell them?” Owen asked. “I mean, you can’t just say ‘hi, I’m the daughter of this bloke you used to shag, come to my wedding if you want to get with him again.’”

Alice bit her lip. She hadn’t figured that part out just yet. “Er…”

“Ianto will be easy,” Tosh said. They both looked at her in surprise. She looked thoughtful. “If I go to Boeshane, say, the week before the wedding, I can tell him I’ve won a vacation for two and need an extra person to give the ticket to. That way I can spend some extra time with Jack, and he can keep me company.”

“Two flaws with that plan, Tosh,” Owen said. “One, he’s going to wonder why you aren’t giving the ticket to me, and two, Ianto knows Jack is from Boeshane. He’s going to figure it out.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Well, you talking to him isn’t bad. He’ll probably listen to you. But Ianto’s smart. He won’t go easily, especially if it means seeing Jack. But if you could convince him it was for work…”

Toshiko’s eyes lit up. “Alice, what about the hotel?”

“What about it?”

“Do you think you could manufacture something the week of? Just something small, a reason to call in a team for private security.”

“Oh, you are brilliant, Tosh,” Owen said. Toshiko blushed.

Alice considered it. “And you want me to put in a request for you two and Ianto specifically? I could do that.”

“Perfect.” Owen looked smug. “You realize you’re basically paying us to go on vacation, right?”

Alice rolled her eyes and Toshiko elbowed him. “I’ll figure it out,” Alice promised. “What about the other two?”

“Well, Hart’s pretty easy,” Owen said. “I’m pretty sure if you promise him a free bar, he’ll be there. Although Boeshane might not be standing by the end of the week.”

“Maybe not, then.”

“I’ll send John a text,” Toshiko offered. “I could say I’m looking to reconnect?”

Alice didn’t miss the way Owen’s expression soured, but his voice was at normal levels of sarcasm when he said, “It’s your head, Tosh. You know what he’s like.”

“Trust me,” Toshiko said confidently. “I can handle John, and he’ll stick around once he realized Jack is there. It’s the Doctor I’m worried about.”

“Well, don’t,” Owen said. “I got this one covered.”

They both looked at him quizzically, and Owen grinned. “That blog of the Doctor’s? The comments are moderated. Which means they all get read. Which _means_ , all you have to do is pick a legend, any legend, about Boeshane, and I can suggest it as a place to check out.”

“What makes you think he’ll go?” Alice asked. “The wedding is two months away. That’s not exactly enough time to get a grant.”

“No, but the Doctor goes to plenty of places to check them out before he goes to get grant money. And I happen to know he’s currently looking for suggestions of where to go next. Something a little unusual and a little out of the ordinary.”

“Well, my dad told me this story when I was a kid, about these creatures who’d come to snatch up little kids and take them away.” Alice shuddered. The look in her father’s eyes every time he told that story had convinced her for years that it was true and that he’d experienced it for himself. “He said you could hear them coming by the screams, that they were the worst creatures imaginable.”

“Perfect. Type me up a copy of the legend and I’ll send it out. If it doesn’t work, well, we’ll have some time for a plan b.”

“Wow.” Alice leaned back, drink completely abandoned, and shook her head, a ridiculous grin on her face. “You’re really going to help me do this, aren’t you?”

“’Course we are,” Owen said.

“Jack’s our friend,” Toshiko added. “He deserves to be happy.”

“So you think I’m doing the right thing?”

Owen shrugged. “I think your heart is in the right place. And if this goes totally tits up? What’s that saying…’better to ask forgiveness than permission?’”

Alice knew that saying very well. It was practically the Harkness family motto. She picked up her glass again and raised it. “To meddling in my father’s love life?”

Tosh clinked her glass against it. “To finding true love.”

Owen rolled his eyes, but he joined in the toast. “To Jack not being a lonely bastard anymore.”

They drank.


	3. Money, Money, Money

_Now_

“Dad?” Alice peered around the doorway of Jack’s office, if it could be called that. It could be locked up as tight as a bunker if he wanted, but most of the time her father had it open, windows flung out for a view of the ocean and the hope of a cross breeze between them and the door, making the assortment of odd knickknacks that served as paperweights a necessity. Alice’s favorite was a strange little piece of coral that looked like it was pulsing when the light shifted over it.

Jack was not at his desk; he was standing by the windows, leaning against the frame with his coat flapping gently in the breeze like some sort of tragic action hero. He glanced at her and smiled, nodding her in. “What’s up, kiddo?”

She stepped inside. “A couple of guests were complaining about our security measures? Apparently, they heard something about some muggers or something while they were in town, and now they don’t feel safe in the hotel.”

Jack frowned, turning away from the window to face her and crossing his arms. “That’s odd. I haven’t heard anything.”

Alice shrugged. “Could just be some locals trying to stir up trouble. But they’re threatening to leave if we don’t bring in somebody to check it out, and I know the hotel can’t afford to lose too many clients.”

“We’re fine,” Jack insisted. “We get by.”

“Just let me call someone in. Please?”

“If you think we’re in such dire straits here, what makes you think we can afford it?”

“I’ll get Tosh and Owen in. You know they’ll do it for less than full price, and it gets them here before my wedding so you can spend a little extra time with them. I know they miss you.” Alice turned on her sweetest, biggest eyes, the ones that had always melted her father when he caught her with a hand in the cookie jar. “Please?”

“Fine,” Jack surrendered. “If you think it’s best. Why are you working, anyway? You’re getting married this week! Shouldn’t you be off…I don’t know, getting ready or something?”

“I’ve got a whole week,” Alice countered. “And Joe doesn’t get here for another day at least. Let me keep myself busy.”

Jack shook his head and laughed. “I don’t get you sometimes, kiddo. But sure. Whatever makes you happy.”

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Dad.” She strode out of the office and dialed a familiar number.

“Torchwood Inc.,” a cheerful voice chirped. “How can we help you?”

“This is Alice Harkness. I’m calling to request a Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Ianto Jones to do some security work at The Hub hotel on Boeshane.”

Another voice, more distant, and without the customer-service tone, crackled over, “If the nature of said work involves anything beyond sipping cocktails on the beach, I’m out.”

Alice laughed. “Really, Tosh? You put it on speakerphone?”

Tosh’s voice came on again. “Well, it was just me and Owen in the office. And we were expecting your call. Don’t worry. We’ll be there, and Ianto will too.”

“Perfect. And John and the Doctor?”

“According to reliable sources-“

“Aka his blog,” Tosh interrupted Owen.

“-the Doctor has very recently set sail for Boeshane Peninsula. He should be arriving in a day or so.”

“And I already spoke to John,” Toshiko added. “He said he’ll be down on the first flight he can. Knowing John, that means within the next two days.”

“Sooner if he doesn’t get delayed shagging the stewardess,” Owen mumbled.

Alice ignored him. “Thank you again for this.”

“You owe me so many cocktails, Harkness,” Owen warned.

“We’ll see you soon,” Toshiko said. The line clicked off and Alice shoved her phone back into her pocket. She grinned in satisfaction. Everything was going perfectly.

***

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Toshiko said. “They requested us _by name_. We have to go.”

Ianto switched ears, pinning the phone with his shoulder as he typed, double checking the request log because there was no way this was a coincidence. “Do you know what the Boeshane Peninsula is?”

“Um…a popular vacation destination for people who like sandy beaches and sunshine?”

“It’s Jack’s hometown. And The Hub?”

“Is a lovely resort a local paper refers to as ‘The Face of Boe, the perfect image of what the area strives to be.’”

“You know, it’s really annoying when you play dumb, Tosh.”

“Who say’s I’m playing?”

“The fact that you’re the smartest person I know. And that The Hub happens to be owned by Jack Harkness. _And_ that the request was put through by a woman with the same last name.”

“She’s his daughter.”

“So?” Ianto resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk.

“ _So_ , I know for a fact that Jack never told her who you are. You might not even see him, Ianto. Come on.”

“I’m not going, Tosh.”

“You have to. I’ve already cleared it with Ms. Hartman.”

Yvonne was a surprisingly easy woman to work for, considering what some of the employees said about her, but right now Ianto hated his boss. “Fine,” he groaned. “I’ll meet you down there. I’ve got a project I have to finish first.”

“See you there.” Toshiko hung up.

Ianto actually did bang his head on his desk the moment the line clicked off. When he looked up, Lisa was standing there, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised. “Are you done throwing a tantrum, or do you need some more time to finish that report? I was supposed to deliver it yesterday.”

Ianto tugged open the filing cabinet and passed the folder over to her. “Sorry. Been a bit busy.” He avoided her gaze. He and Lisa hadn’t parted on the best terms, and now that they were working together again it was a bit strained. It was absolutely his fault, which was why he put up with her frosty attitude. He deserved no less.

She flicked through the folder and nodded. Then, without a word, she walked away.

Ianto banged his head on his desk again, as all around him, the office continued to chatter away, oblivious to the hell he had just been assigned to. Sometimes, his life really sucked.

***

“Tosh! Owen! Over here!” Alice waved frantically, trying to catch their attention.

Tosh saw her first, and tugged on Owen’s arm before rushing over, crossing the dock in just a few long strides and hugging her tight. “Oh, I missed you.”

Alice laughed, and got a mouthful of Tosh’s hair, whipped at her by the sea breeze, for her trouble. “You just saw me two months ago!”

“And it was two months too long!” Tosh grinned and released her. “I should help Owen with the bags.” The man in question was cursing, trying to tug three huge suitcases over the ancient, splintering planks, and failing miserably.

Alice went to help too. “Where’s Ianto?”

“He’s coming in later today, I think,” Tosh said. “He had to finish a work thing up, but he said he’ll be out the moment it’s over.”

Alice couldn’t help being the tiniest bit disappointed. She’d looked him up on Facebook, but Ianto’s profile was set to private, and there wasn’t much about him online. She’d seen a picture or two, but it wasn’t the same, and she was really eager to meet him. To meet all of them.

“Well then,” she said. “Why don’t we get you settled in your room, and then you can surprise Dad? I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you two.”

“Our room?” Owen asked. “Singular?”

“Don’t worry, it’s a suite. Three bedrooms.” Although she had contemplated a single and a separate one for Ianto. There was no reason her father should be the only one to get a little nudge in the right direction.

Meeting up with Jack ended up occurring even before the bags were dropped off; the moment the three of them set foot in The Hub’s lobby, the elevator doors opened and Jack strode out. He paused, blinking in surprise, and then his face lit up. He bridged the distance between them in seconds, crushing Tosh, who had just enough time to drop her bag, in a hug, and then releasing her, reaching out to squeeze Owen’s shoulder. “You should have told me you were getting in today! I would have met you by the docks!”

“Alice wanted it to be a bit of a surprise,” Toshiko explained. She put one hand to her ribs, checking them for damage, but apparently Jack’s hug hadn’t been as tight as it felt. She grinned, and Jack grinned back.

“What’s it been?” he asked. “Six months? Eight?”

“Too many,” Owen said. “You can’t keep dropping off the grid, Harkness. One of these days, we’re going to start thinking you’re avoiding us.” For all that the words were irritable, the tone underneath them was grudgingly fond.

Jack didn’t rise to the bait, and his smile didn’t falter. “I didn’t drop off the grid. You knew exactly where I was, and you could have dropped in any time you liked.”

Toshiko headed it off before the good-natured teasing could turn bitter. “Well, we’re here now. We’re going to check out your security, make sure everything’s in tip-top shape, and then we’ll go to your beautiful daughter’s wedding. Owen will cry his eyes out and pretend it’s a reaction to the sand, and you’ll get a couple days of bossing us around just like you used to. Sound fair?”

Jack laughed. “Works for me. I’ll get Gwen to bring your bags up to your room, and I’ll show you where you can set up. Tosh, I assume you’re going to want to look at our electronic systems first?”

“You mean the electronic security you don’t have?”

“We have it! It’s just…”

“Broken,” Alice finished for him. She rolled her eyes and smirked at Tosh. “Dad has a habit of breaking whatever tech he gets his hands on. See if you can Harkness-proof it, please?”

Jack shot her a look but didn’t deny it. Instead he turned and called, “Gwen!”

She appeared, as she always did whenever he called. “What’s up? Oh, hey Tosh. Hey Owen.” Her voice was guarded, and for good reason. Gwen had nearly as much history with Tosh and Owen as Jack did, and the outcome hadn’t been quite as friendly.

“Can you bring their bags up to their suite?” Jack asked her, either oblivious to or ignoring the sudden tension. “They’re here to work on our security.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Gwen heaved the suitcases up onto the cart and took off. If Alice was honest, she’d admit that she didn’t like Gwen very much. Her husband was lovely, but that was part of the problem. Gwen had Rhys to go home to and still had a casual eye on Jack. Not to mention that weird thing she’d had with Owen a few years ago…Alice still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, and she really didn’t want to. Gwen was nice enough, but Alice would be a lot happier if she made herself scarce for the weekend. And Tosh would probably appreciate it too.

“Alright,” Jack rubbed his hands together and offered out his elbows for Toshiko and Owen to grab. “Let’s get you set up, shall we? The sooner you finish, the sooner we can have you on vacation!”

Tosh grabbed his arm. Owen did not, but he followed when Jack led them away. He shot one last look over his shoulder, and Alice gave him a thumbs up. Owen snorted, covered it with a cough, and hid his smile by turning back around. The Harknesses were interesting people, he thought. A little strange, but definitely never boring.

***

“Looks like there’s a storm coming on,” Jack observed from his position by the window. He glanced back at Toshiko, who was sprawled out on his sofa. “You sure your guy will be able to get out here?” They’d gotten set up well enough; Toshiko had checked out what little of their electronic security system still worked while Owen went through the list of Jack’s staff and their schedules to arrange meetings with them – Ianto’s job, he’d groused when Jack wasn’t in earshot, but since Ianto wasn’t there yet, someone had to do it. When the preliminary stuff was set up, they’d called it a day and went back to Jack’s rooms to relax and catch up.

Tosh exchanged a look with Owen, who was sprawled next to her, close enough that their elbows brushed occasionally. It sent sparks down her spine that she resolutely ignored. “He’ll be fine,” she said. “He can always just come out tomorrow.” They’d decided it was best to keep Jack in the dark about who exactly made up the third member of their security team until he actually got to Boeshane. Just in case. Toshiko wanted to hope for the best, but she didn’t know how Jack would react to finding out that Ianto was the person in question. Ianto was reluctant enough as it was. She didn’t want Jack compounding the issue.

Jack closed the window against the wind and took a seat across from her. “So. How are things in Cardiff?”

“Oh, same old, same old.”

“Yvonne keeps trying to take over our branch too,” Owen complained. “You’re lucky you got out. She’s been even more tyrannical than usual as of late.”

Jack laughed. “She still running things then? Nerves of steel, that woman. She hated my guts, but you have to respect someone that good at their job.”

“So you still don’t regret leaving?” Toshiko asked.

Jack shook his head. “Torchwood was important to me, and without it I never would have met Lucia or had Alice. But I like being back on Boeshane and I love the hotel.”

Tosh hesitated, and then said softly, “Alice mentioned the hotel was having some problems?”

“Yeah, that’s why she called you guys out early. Apparently, there’s been some security complaints?”

She shook her head. “No, I mean more finances-wise.”

Jack’s jaw tightened. “We’re doing fine. It’s just been slow this year.”

“Are you sure?” Tosh pressed. She leaned forward. “If you need any help-“

“I don’t.” It came out a touch too sharp, and Jack relaxed back into his seat, aware he had tensed, and said more gently, “We’re fine, Tosh, really. I appreciate the offer, but we’ll get by. We always do.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Listen to the man, Tosh,” Owen said. He shifted, glancing around the room without fully sitting up. “You got any beer, or are you still on that no-alcohol kick of yours?”

“Yeah, I’ve got beer. Give me a second.”

When he left the room, Tosh said, “If he really needs help-“

“He’s not going to accept it,” Owen said. “It’s Jack. The man’s never accepted someone else’s help in his life.” Toshiko looked resigned, and Owen sighed. “Look, if it gets really bad, we’ll step in, but until then, it’s best to just follow Jack’s wishes.”

“Okay,” Tosh relented.

Jack returned, passing them each a beer and taking a swig of his own as he took a seat. Owen made a face. “You still get this shit?”

“I happened to like this shit.”

“Your taste buds are fucked up, Harkness.” Owen shook his head, but he took a drink anyway. No sense in wasting beer.

Outside, the rain started to hammer on the windowpane as the storm drew closer.


	4. Mamma Mia

The universe definitely hated Ianto, and this was going on his list of reasons why. Bad enough he was going to see _Jack_ again – he was under no delusions that he could spend a week working at the man’s own hotel without bumping into him at least once, and the terms they had left on…Ianto’s stomach twisted just thinking about their last conversation – but now he couldn’t even get to the stupid place. Boeshane was odd, the peninsula a strange shape, and there was a desert and no road between there and the town he was currently stopped in. It shouldn’t have been a problem, but according to the locals there was a storm brewing out in the ocean, and the port that was _supposed_ to have a ship that would take him out was currently closed because of the risk.

“Eye Candy! Fancy seeing you here!”

Scratch that, the universe didn’t hate him. The universe fucking loathed him.

Ianto pasted his best fake smile on, aware that it did not reach his eyes, and turned away from peering into the boathouse’s dark windows. “John. What are you doing here?”

John sauntered up, hands in his pockets, his dirty blond hair tousled by the wind. The familiar smirk, something Ianto remembered vividly from their two encounters, was splashed across his lips and Ianto suppressed the urge to punch it off. “Aw, come on, Eye Candy. That’s no way to greet an old friend.”

“Funny. I was under the impression we hated each other. A friend would actually call me by my name.”

John scoffed, leaning against the railing overlooking the water. Below him, it was already beginning to churn, which Ianto thought was a perfect metaphor for everywhere John went. “Oh, lighten up, would you? It’s been years.”

“And yet the grudge remains.” Ianto crossed his arms and leaned back against the railing too. “Why are you here, John?”

“I’m not stalking you, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

The thought had briefly crossed his mind. “I never said you were.”

“I was invited.”

“Invited?”

John grinned and waggled his eyebrows. It was fun, he’d admit, trying to get a rise out of Ianto. It was unfairly easy, too. “Toshiko called. Said she wanted to ‘catch up.’”

Oh god. Tosh was planning something, wasn’t she? He didn’t have any proof, but this whole situation smacked of meddling. “You know she’s not interested, right?”

John waved him off. “I know, I know. She’s into the scrawny doctor for some godforsaken reason. But she’s cute and I didn’t have anything better to do this week and besides. Jack’s here. Maybe I fancied a reunion. But, then, seems like you had the same idea.”

Ianto took a deep breath and counted to three. “I am not here for Jack,” he said, as calmly as he could manage. “I am here because I was called out on a job. I am going to do my work, and then I’m going back to London. If you want Jack, you’re welcome to him.”

Oh, poor Eye Candy. It was a good thing he wasn’t an actor, because John had never seen a less convincing performance. And he would know; he’d spent a little time in the…entertainment industry himself, and some of the actors there were pretty damn hard to believe. “Well,” he said. “Good luck with that. Seems to me like we’ve both hit a bit of a snag in our plans.”

“You don’t say?” The whole plan was a snag as far as Ianto was concerned, and the darkening horizon wasn’t doing anything to help his mood.

John gestured towards the empty harbor. “Storm’s a’ brewin’. Pretty much the only way to Boeshane now is a hike or a swim, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t much fancy either.”

Ianto turned around and studied the harbor again. “I guess we’re going to have to wait until the storm’s passed.” At John’s suggestive look he sighed and added, “ _Not_ together.”

“Excuse me, gentlemen. Do you need a lift?”

They both turned. The man who’d spoken had managed to sneak up on them between the bickering, and was bouncing on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. He wore a leather jacket and a grin Ianto could only describe as goofy. He raised his eyebrows. “Well?”

“Er, yeah.” Ianto glanced at John, who was more interested in sizing up the new bloke than answering. “We’re trying to get out to Boeshane, but none of the ships are sailing. Something about a storm?” Ianto was used to being approached by strangers – it was part of the job description – but this man didn’t look especially dangerous. Still, Ianto was on his guard.

The man scoffed. “A bit of bad weather, that’s all. Me and my ship, we’ve had a lot worse. I’m heading in that direction too, if you wanted to come. Just had to stop off for some supplies.”

“I…thank you.” Ianto glanced at John, who was still watching the man.

“Oh,” John startled when he realized a contribution was expected from him. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“ _Fantastic_. Let’s go, then!”

The ship in question was all the way at the end of the docks, and it was blue, not the sky blue or baby blue Ianto normally would have associated with a boat, but a deep cobalt sort of blue with white lettering proclaiming the ship’s name to be the TARDIS. Ianto wasn’t familiar with the word, but he wasn’t about to ask.

Their host was alarmingly cheerful, and he only got more so when a blonde woman appeared on deck as the embarked. “There you are!” she exclaimed. “If we want to beat the storm clouds, we’ve got to get a move on.” She paused. “Who are your friends?”

He shrugged and grinned at her. “I dunno. But they’re going the same way, so I thought we’d give them a lift.”

“Well, they can give me a hand with the rigging, then, just as soon as they’ve stashed their stuff below.”

“You heard the lady,” he told them.

They ducked below deck. “Do you know anything about rigging?” Ianto asked.

“Oh, yeah.” John nodded, eyes flashing with a playfulness that Ianto knew spelled trouble. “I know plenty of knots.”

Ianto suddenly got the feeling they weren’t talking about sailing anymore. He cleared his throat and hurried back above deck, where it was safe. Between John and the weather, he’d take rain and wind any day.

The storm was starting to pick up, rain just beginning to slick the deck. The man was behind the wheel, ears sticking out from under a captain’s hat, and the blonde woman started barking orders the moment she saw Ianto. He honestly didn’t understand half her words, and by the time John rejoined them she had resorted to pointing animatedly at whichever rope he was supposed to be pulling. His suit was going to be ruined, but Ianto supposed that was what he got for traveling in business attire.

There was a moment, between lashing…something to…something else – Ianto would never be a sailor, of that he was confident – where the blonde woman finally asked. “Sorry we didn’t do introductions. I’m Rose.”

“Ianto.”

“Who’s your friend?”

Ianto looked over at John, who was not so much helping as apparently trying to imitate the ‘king of the world’ part of _Titanic_. Knowing him, it would be the rest of them who went down with this ship, and John who got away on a floating door. After he steered them into the iceberg. “He’s not my friend. He’s…John.” He looked back at Rose. “What about your friend? Who’s he?”

“He’s…” Rose laughed and shook her head. There were no simple words to describe the man. “He’s the Doctor.” Ianto froze, blinking in shock, and Rose tilted her head. “Have you heard of him?”

“Heard of him?” It took a lot of effort to keep from laughing bitterly. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him.”

Rose smiled. She always liked it when someone had heard of the Doctor. His work kept them pretty obscure, and even fewer of the people who knew about them could be called _fans_. “It’s always great to meet someone who knows about him. His work is important, you know.”

Oh, Ianto knew exactly who the Doctor was. And the universe? Well, the universe could go and fuck itself.

***

Alice leaned against the balcony railing and squinted out. The storm was almost over, passing away from Boeshane and farther up the coast, and through the final spatterings of rain she could see a boat pulling up to the docks. It was far away down the beach, and she’d only seen it in photographs before, but the coloring was unmistakable. She’d never seen another boat that shade of blue.

She didn’t run down to meet it. It was a fast-walk at best. The wet sand made for easier travelling, and by the time she made it across the dock, the boat was bumping gently against it.

“Hi!” she called up, and was rewarded by a man with large ears and closely-cropped hair peering over the side at her.

He beamed. “Hello!” He hopped over the side to join her on the dock. “I’m the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you!”

Alice blinked at the forwardness, but she could understand why her father liked the guy. “I’m Alice.”

“Oh, this is baby Harkness, is it?” Alice froze at the voice, and the Doctor frowned in confusion as a man in a red jacket – it looked military, and old, like her dad’s coat – appeared, followed by a blonde woman and a man in a full three-piece suit. They were all a little damp, their clothes salt-dusted and plastered to their skin.

The man in the red coat stuck out his hand. “John Hart. Old friend of your father’s…well, I say friend.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “I would recognize those baby blues anywhere.”

Alice didn’t have much choice but to accept his hand. The woman took it next. “I didn’t know Jack had a daughter. But then, it’s been, what, more than twenty years since we’ve seen him?” She glanced back at the Doctor for confirmation, and he gave a stiff nod. She turned back to Alice and smiled. “I’m Rose. I travel with the Doctor, help him with his research and stuff.”

The last man – Ianto, Alice assumed – was watching, his eyes wary. “I’m with Torchwood Inc.” he said. “Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper are supposed to be here already?”

John clapped Ianto on the back. “Oh, come on, Eye Candy. You just got here. Say hi to the nice girl before you jump into the boring work bits.”

Ianto rolled his eyes but he gave Alice a tight smile. “Hi.”

Alice glanced between the two men. “I didn’t realize you two knew each other.” That was an unexpected complication.

“Oh, Ianto and I go way back,” John said.

“Unfortunately,” Ianto muttered.

“Almost as far back as me and your dad.”

“Does Jack know we’re here?” the Doctor asked.

Alice hesitated. The Doctor looked concerned, serious. She bit her lip. “I don’t think so? But he talks about you guys a lot. I’m sure he’ll be excited to find out you’re all here!”

Ianto thought he might be sick. Jack didn’t even know he was coming.

John grinned and threw his arm around Alice’s shoulders. “Well, let’s get in, shall we? I’m sure the Doctor and Miss Rose would like to get some peace and quiet before they start their hunt tomorrow, and I know I can’t be the only one desperate to get out of these clothes.” He leered at Ianto, and Alice had to suppress a giggle.

Ianto ignored him. “Thank you for the lift,” he told the Doctor and Rose.

Rose smiled. “It was our pleasure. It was lovely to meet you all.”

“Yes,” the Doctor added, suddenly animated again. He gave a little wave, “Fantastic to meet you.” And he walked backwards, hopping back up onto the TARDIS, followed by Rose.

John steered Alice towards the beach. Into her ear, he whispered, “You’re why Tosh was so keen to invite me, aren’t you?”

“Er…”

John grinned. “Calm down, I don’t bite. At least, not without a safeword.” He glanced back to where Ianto was following them a few paces behind, and then murmured. “Is he part of this too?”

Alice’s tongue lodged itself in her throat.

“And that doctor bloke?”

She found her voice. “What happens if I say yes?”

“Well, I think I might have to duel Eye Candy for Jack’s hand.” He winked at her. “Or I’ll let him have first crack and let your daddy come running into my arms. Haven’t decided yet.”

“And the Doctor?”

“If he’s not shagging Rose, then I’m Queen of England.” John shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind being in the middle myself, but I get the feeling he might.” He grinned again. “But, you never know. Might have to fight him too. Love a good brawl, myself. Hands everywhere. Reminds me of a time-“

“If he’s telling you a story, it’s best to head him off now,” Ianto called up to them. “They’re mostly lies, and they’re all _very_ graphic.”

John dropped his arm so he could turn to face Ianto, walking backwards. “Don’t be a buzz kill, Eye Candy!” To Alice, he added, “He’s just jealous ‘cause he’s not in my stories.”

Alice couldn’t help but laugh, and that prompted John’s smirk to widen. “Come on,” she said, taking pity on Ianto. “You both have rooms booked in the hotel. Ianto, you’re in a suite with Owen and Tosh. They’re already checked in.”

John pouted, but whatever tease he was about to make was cut off as they walked through the doors of The Hub, and he replaced it with a low whistle. “Jack’s done pretty good for himself, hasn’t he?”

Ianto studied the lobby with as work-oriented and air as he could manage, but it was impossible not to be a little bit impressed, and a little bit hurt. Not that Jack would do something without him – Ianto had no claim over the man, after all – but that Jack had moved on to literally bigger and better things and Ianto…Ianto was still working for the same company, still just a glorified office boy.

“Wait for us!”

They all turned as Rose crashed through the door, the Doctor jogging behind her, looking around at the marbled flooring and columns with vague interest. “Sorry,” she said, after a moment of catching her breath. “Turns out, we forgot to get something on our last trip to restock, which means we have to go into town. You wouldn’t happen to keep maps in here, would you?”

“We don’t need a map,” the Doctor said, but he didn’t seem particularly concerned about it.

“Yes, we have maps,” Alice said. She headed towards the check-in desk. Gwen was manning it. Perfect. She leaned against the desk and kept her voice friendly. “Gwen, we’ve got a John Hart and a Ianto Jones checking in. Ianto is with Torchwood.”

Gwen lit up. She liked hearing about Jack’s Torchwood days, and while she’d never heard of Ianto before, if he was here with Owen and Tosh he might have some stories to tell. Based on her expression, Ianto could tell instantly that Gwen was a person best kept at arms-length if he didn’t want to make a new, slightly-overbearing friend.

“And do you have any maps left back there for the Doctor and Rose?” Alice asked.

Gwen checked and shook her head. “Looks like we’re out.”

Alice smiled at Rose. “Hang on a tick, and I’ll get one for you.” She slipped back behind the desk, ducking into the stockroom behind it.

And that was when Jack stepped out of the elevator and froze. It took a second for him to react, and the moment his feet could move again he ducked behind one of the tall palm fronds flanking the elevator. He peered out from behind it, staring at the back of John Hart’s unmistakable red jacket as he leaned against the counter, flirting with Gwen.

_“I want you out of my city,” Jack hissed._

_“Your city?” John crossed his arms. “Pretty sure you don’t own it, and you’re not the boss of me.”_

_Jack folded his arms too. “I want you gone. I’ve moved on. It’s about time you did too.”_

John turned to address the man at the counter next to him, and Jack finally tore his gaze away from John, only to startle at the unmistakable profile.

_“What do you want me to say, Jack?” Ianto sounded exhausted. “I’m not going to have this fight with you again.”_

_“Then don’t!” Jack reached out, and it hurt like a physical punch to the chest when Ianto evaded him. “Don’t have this fight, Ianto. Just stay.”_

_“I can’t!”_

_“Why not?” They were both getting louder, but Jack didn’t care if they woke up all of his neighbors. “Ianto, I-“_

_Ianto waited, but Jack just stood there, trying to force the words out and failing. He couldn’t…but Ianto knew, didn’t he? Did it matter if he said it?_

_Apparently so, because Ianto shook his head. “That’s why, Jack. I’m going back to London.”_

One of them was bad enough, but both? Was this some trick of fate? The universe trying to get back at him for some of the terrible things he’d done?

He turned away from them, and then ducked farther behind the plant because really? He would recognize that blonde hair and those ears anywhere.

_Jack stood at the dock, staring at the empty space where the TARDIS was supposed to be. Gone. They were gone. They hadn’t even left a note, no explanation as to why Jack was being left behind. He stood there for an hour, wondering when they’d realize they forgot him and turn around. They never did._

Jack very carefully reached around the plant and hit the elevator button. When the doors dinged open again, he scuttled into it, pressing himself as close to the wall as possible and hitting the button repeatedly, as if that would make the doors close faster. They didn’t see him, and the moment the lift started to move he hit the stop button and sank down, head on his knees, and tried to breath. Oh god. They were all here. Add Lucia to the mix and it would be a goddamn convention.

He was so fucked.


	5. Chiquitita/Dancing Queen

Toshiko and Owen traded concerned glances as Jack stormed back into the room, looking thunderous. “Er, you okay mate?” Owen tried. “Did you get that crisis dealt with or-“

“Did you know?” Jack interrupted him.

To his credit, Owen didn’t break. He glanced at Tosh again. “Did I know what?”

Jack glared at the both of them. “Ianto. Jones.” He spat the words.

Tosh did break, but only partway. “We knew he was coming.”

“He’s the last man, is he? Third member of Team Torchwood?”

“Jack-“

“You should have warned me!” Jack snapped, pacing across the room. It had been a long time since either of them had seen him this agitated. “You should have let me know he was coming so I could…so I…”

“So you could what?” Owen asked. He kept his voice purposefully calm and drawling, playing up the callousness because that tended to soften Jack a little. At worst, it would direct his ire away from Toshiko. “What are you going to do about him being here, Jack? You gonna fire him?”

“What?” That pulled him to a stop, just shy of the coffee table. “No, of course not.”

Owen raised his eyebrows. “Then what? Just stay out of his way and let him do his job. No one said you had to see him.” Toshiko frowned at him, and when Jack turned away he shot her a look to reassure her that he was still on their side. But Jack didn’t need to know there was another side to be on just yet.

Jack couldn’t keep himself still. He knew running away was a bad habit of his, but it was so easy. And now all that tension, that usual flight response was pent up. Nowhere to go. He sighed. “What about the others. Did you know about them?”

“Others?” Toshiko asked carefully.

“John is here. And…and the Doctor. And Rose.”

Owen just barely kept himself from snorting as Toshiko’s eyes went wide in apparent shock. The woman was a phenomenal actor. He schooled his own expression when Jack glanced his way. “Well shit. You’ve just got the worst luck, don’t you Jack?”

“One of them I could deal with, but all of them at once?” Jack finally flopped back down onto his sofa, although his feet kept tapping anxiously against the floor. “All I need is for Alice’s mother to show up, and then it’s a party.”

“Relax,” Owen said. “Look, Ianto’s here to do a job. Minimal contact. Hell, have Alice deal with him if you really-“

“No!”

Owen blinked, and Jack’s mouth snapped shut. He didn’t blush, but he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “I mean, no. I don’t think Ianto needs to…I can talk to him. No need to get Alice involved.”

Owen suppressed another snort, and out of the corner of his eye he watched Toshiko press her lips together to keep from smiling. “The Doctor is probably just here to study some legend or other he heard about Boeshane. He’ll be spending so much time out in the dessert, you’ll forget he’s even on the peninsula,” Owen continued. “And John…” He trailed off. He had nothing to say about John. The man would definitely try to track Jack down. He was determined, that way.

Toshiko took over. “You’ve gotten rid of John before. If you really don’t want to see him, you can do it again.”

Jack slumped, looking defeated. “This is what I get, isn’t it?”

Tosh frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Couldn’t keep it in my pants, and this is my punishment. Spending the week of my daughter’s wedding dodging exes.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is because you couldn’t keep your heart under control, not your dick,” Owen put in. “Otherwise there’d be a lot more than just three of them.”

It was a fair point, but it didn’t make Jack feel any better. “That’s worse! Out of everyone it could have been, it’s the ones I actually cared about!” He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Toshiko took pity on him. “Why don’t Owen and I go to our room, and you get some sleep? I’m sure all of this will look a lot better in the morning.”

Jack sighed. “I hope so.” He stood, and Toshiko and Owen did too. Toshiko gave him a quick hug, and Owen patted him on the back.

“It’s gonna be alright,” Owen said. “Get some sleep, get some perspective. You never know; having them here might be a good thing.”

“How could it possibly be a good thing?”

“Because you’re Jack fucking Harkness, and the Jack Harkness I know would never let something like a few exes running around stop him from doing his job.”

Jack’s brow furrowed, and then he broke out into a smile. “Yeah, you’re right.” He nodded towards the door. “Now get out of here before I hug you too.”

Owen scampered, and Toshiko followed him, laughing. Jack closed the door behind them and rested his forehead against it. Without the company, the bravado fled, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

 _You’re Jack Harkness_ , he told himself. _You’ve dealt with a lot worse than this_.

It didn’t reassure him as much as he’d hoped.

***

“Hey Ianto!” Tosh greeted him when he stepped into the suite. It was nice, as nice as the rest of the hotel, and Ianto had to admit he was impressed. “We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

He looked like he’d been caught in the storm, Toshiko noted. He shrugged out of his wet suit jacket and then started in on the waistcoat buttons. “I met Alice,” he said conversationally, but she could hear the dangerous note beneath the words.

“Oh?”

“Jack’s daughter. She seems…nice.”

“She is.”

“John seems to think so too.”

Toshiko winced. “You ran into John?”

“Did you know he was coming?”

“Um…”

Ianto’s eyes narrowed, and his voice sharpened. “Don’t lie to me, Tosh.” He hung up the waistcoat next to the suit jacket, tugging at his tie with more force that she’d ever seen him use. “You knew, didn’t you? You knew he was coming.”

“I knew he might come. He told me he was thinking about it.” It wasn’t a lie. It was just bending the truth a tiny bit.

“And the Doctor?”

“Owen saw it on his blog.” Also not a lie.

Ianto groaned and collapsed onto the sofa, head in his hands. Hesitantly, Tosh took a seat next to him. “It’ll be fine, Ianto.”

“Jack and I haven’t spoken in years. Now I’m trapped in his hotel with him and two of his exes. If I didn’t know better, I’d say I was having a nightmare.”

“Want me to pinch you?” Owen strode into the room, a towel slung around his waist, drying his hair with another one. Tosh turned red and looked away.

Ianto shot him a glare between his fingers. “Fuck you, Owen.”

“Nah, you’re not my type. Only enough room for one broody arsehole in a relationship. But I’m sure Jack would-“

“Shut up,” Ianto hissed. “I’m not…we were over a long time ago. I’m not about to go crawling back.” He straightened up and took a deep breath. “I am here to do a job. I will be professional, and Jack will have to respect that. Besides, it’s been years. He’s moved on.” Ianto stood. “I’m going to turn in early.”

“Good night!” Tosh called after him as he disappeared into his room.

Owen flopped down next to her, and she pointedly looked away from his towel. “Moved on my arse,” Owen complained.

“I thought you were team Doctor?”

“First of all,” Owen held up a finger, “I’m not ‘team’ anybody. Second, I’m pretty sure the Doctor is with that Rose chick Jack mentioned. And third, the way Jack was talking? The Doctor might be the one that got away, but Ianto’s the one he’s hung up on.”

Tosh didn’t bother to hide her smile, and Owen rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up, Tosh.”

“I didn’t say a word.”

Owen shouldered her good-naturedly, and she squeaked. She cleared her throat. “I’ll, uh…I think I’m going to turn in too. See you in the morning.”

Owen watched her go, head cocked, contemplating. He knew most people thought he was blind to Tosh’s crush on him, but Owen wasn’t quite so oblivious. He’d just…gotten used to it, was all. And they worked. Doing something about it would have changed the dynamic, and Owen liked the way he and Tosh were. But still. Sometimes he wondered.

In his room, Ianto watched the waves crash onto the beach from his window. The storm was almost over, and it probably wouldn’t be too hard to convince some fisherman to take him back up the coast.

He sighed, turned away from the window, and finished getting ready for bed.

***

John grinned at the knock on his door. He pulled it open and leaned against the frame, hand tucked into his pocket to draw attention lower. The young man on the other side flushed, taking in John’s shirtless chest, his eyes skating down and then looking away altogether. He coughed. “Um…room service?”

John jerked his head and stepped back to let him pass. “You can set it down in there.” He leered at the man’s arse as he obeyed and followed him into the room. If he played his cards right, he was about to get dinner _and_ dessert.

***

Rose watched the Doctor power the TARDIS down for the night, humming happily as his fingers danced over the machinery of his beloved ship. “Are we going to talk about it?” she asked.

“Talk about what?”

“Jack.”

The Doctor waved her off. “There’ll be time for that tomorrow.” He stroked his hand lovingly over a panel. “Right now, I need to get this girl to bed, and you should sleep too. Gotta be up bright and early tomorrow if we want to scout a location before it gets too hot.”

Rose let the subject drop and obeyed.


	6. Our Last Summer

Jack was not ashamed to admit that he was relieved to find the lobby empty of guests when he came down for breakfast. The only person there was Gwen, leaning against the marble desk and flipping idly through a magazine, which she snapped shut the moment she saw Jack. She straightened up, giving him one of her beaming smiles. “Morning, boss.”

“Morning, Gwen.” He glanced around. “All quiet?”

“Yep.”

“You were on the night shift, right?”

“Uh-huh. Mostly quiet then too.” She frowned, remembering. “Except we did get a noise complaint on the fourth flour around three AM? I sent someone up to check but she hasn’t been back down. Radioed that the situation was handled, though, so I guess she must have gone out the backway?”

“Alright.” Jack nodded. “Why don’t you take off? I’m sure Rhys will be much happier if you’re home before he wakes up. I’ll man the desk until the next shift starts.”

“You sure?”

“Go home, Gwen Cooper.” Jack shooed her away with a grin he didn’t entirely feel. She shot one back and scampered, and Jack rounded the desk and sighed. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but the events of last night were still bothering him. He hadn’t slept well, either, so his head was a little fuzzy.

He remembered what Gwen said about the fourth flour, and idly clicked onto the guest list on the computer. He rolled his eyes and muttered, “Keep your hands off my staff, John.”

“Jack.”

Jack jerked back from the desk, eyes widening. He stared at Ianto, who looked about as surprised as he sounded. And god, he looked good. Twenty years had melted the last traces of baby fat from his cheeks, and there were subtle creases starting to form around his eyes. A light scar stood pale against his cheek. But the suit was the same as ever. Three-piece, perfectly tailored. Some things never changed.

He realized he’d been staring too long when Ianto shifted uncomfortably, and he cleared his throat. “Ianto. Hi.”

They were both silent for a minute and then started speaking at the same time. “I was just going to-“

“It’s been a-“

They stopped. Jack managed a small smile. “You first.”

Ianto gestured towards the conference room. “I was just going to get set up. Go over the notes Owen took for me yesterday.”

“Oh.”

Ianto nodded awkwardly. “Yeah. Thought I’d get an early start, since I wasn’t here yesterday.”

Jack folded his arms and leaned on the desk. Rationally, he knew this was a bad idea, but faced with Ianto actually in front of him, his mouth spoke without his brain’s permission. “It’s been awhile.”

Ianto looked away. “Yep.”

“Twenty years.”

“More than that.”

“So…what have you been-“

“With all due respect, Jack,” Ianto interrupted him. “I have a job to do.”

“Right.” Jack’s stomach sank. He straightened up again. “Sorry. You should go…do that.”

Walking away from Jack was awkward. _But_ , a traitorous part of Ianto’s brain whispered _, it’s not like you aren’t used to it_. He just hadn’t been prepared. He’d come down early, hoping that Jack wouldn’t be up yet.

Seeing him again had hurt. It tore open something in Ianto’s chest that he’d thought long-since healed. He made it into the conference room and closed the door behind him, double-checking that the blinds were closed before he collapsed into the nearest chair, arms wrapped around himself, jaw clenched. He wasn’t going to cry. No fucking way Jack Harkness was going to do that to him. He was better than that.

After a minute, he straightened up and took a deep breath. He adjusted his tie, shook out the cuffs of his shirt, and reached for the first file.

***

_“Jack, not now!” But even as he held the file he was reviewing over his head, hoping to save it from being crushed as Jack enveloped him in a hug, Ianto couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice. He managed to set it down on the file cabinet Jack backed him against, curling his fingers over Jack’s shoulders. He contemplated pushing him away and going back to work, but it was a lot more fun to pull him in for a kiss._

_“Mmm,” Jack grinned when he broke it. “I missed you.”_

_“It was only two days.”_

_“Felt like an eternity.”_

_Ianto flushed, and something twisted deep in his gut. Jack said the sweetest things sometimes, but it was never the right thing. Never what Ianto really wanted to hear. He didn’t want to push, didn’t want to force Jack into anything. God knew the man was impossible to tie down. But at the same time, he wanted more._

_“What is it?”_

_Ianto frowned. “What is what?”_

_Jack cradled his face, running his thumb gently along Ianto’s cheek. “You’re thinking about something. I can tell. Your face scrunches up just a little.”_

_Ianto pulled away from Jack’s hold, slipping around him so that he was no longer pinned. He didn’t look at Jack, instead straightening up the stack of files on his desk. “It’s nothing.”_

_“Not nothing,” Jack said. He rounded the desk, planting his hands on it and leaning over into Ianto’s space. “Talk to me.”_

_“Oh, now you want to talk.” It burst out of Ianto before he could help it, and Jack’s eyes went wide._

_“Did I do something wrong?”_

_“No, Jack, you didn’t do anything.” But he couldn’t keep the tinge of bitterness out of his voice. Fine. They had to have this conversation sooner or later. “You never_ do _anything, and that’s the problem.”_

_Jack recoiled, his posture turning defensive. “What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“Do you even care about me?”_

_“Of course, I do. Ianto-“_

_“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Ianto asked. Jack looked wary, and he continued, “I see how you are with them, Jack.”_

_“With who?”_

_“Everyone! Jesus, Jack, I’m not blind. I see the way you flirt with people-“_

_“It doesn’t mean anything!”_

_“I don’t care!” Ianto could feel the rage bubbling up inside him, something he’d kept carefully suppressed for so long. His father had fits of rage like this too, and if there was one thing Ianto had never wanted to be, it was his father. But he couldn’t stop it entirely, just slow it down and pray it didn’t explode. “I wouldn’t mind the flirting, because I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, but I do, because I don’t think I mean anything to you either.”_

_Jack took a physical step back. It was like Ianto had struck him across the face. “Where is this coming from? I thought we were fine.”_

_Ianto took a deep breath. “You think we’re fine because you keep avoiding this conversation and I keep letting you. Because I thought that it would be enough. But it’s not, and I’m sick of being treated like…like I’m just a part of you. Like I’m not my own person. Lisa did the same fucking thing and-“_

_Jack snarled, “Don’t compare me to that-“_

_“What?” Ianto cut him off. “Monster? Is that what you were going to call her? Because at least Lisa was upfront about needing more from me. At least she admitted she wanted us to be closer than we were. And I’m just as at fault as she is, because I wasn’t honest with her about what I wanted until it was too late. But you…you’re worse. It’s like you’re toying with me, keeping me on a string so I keep running back to you, thinking that maybe someday it’ll be different.”_

_“It’s not like that!”_

_“Then why does no one know about us, Jack?”_

_“Tosh and Owen know!”_

_“Because they walked in on us because you can’t keep it in your pants in the office!” Well. Ianto was pretty sure Toshiko had suspected something was going on between them, but if she had she hadn’t let on until after that incident. He felt like shit, throwing Jack’s sexuality in his face like that, because it wasn’t like Ianto hadn’t encouraged him, but he was too angry to apologize, to take it back. “You won’t let me introduce you to my family, and you won’t…” The words died on his tongue, but Jack had latched on to the first part of his sentence anyway._

_“Do you honestly want to?” Jack’s eyes were blazing. “You’re the one who says Rhiannon would flip.”_

_“But it would be worth it.” This time Ianto didn’t choke on the words, “It would be worth it because I love you.”_

_This was a blow to the chest, not the face, and Jack’s hand went up to press against the wound before he registered there wasn’t one and clenched it into a fist instead. He took one calming breath, then a second, and Ianto held his._

_“Ianto,” Jack said quietly. “What we have…that’s enough for you, isn’t it?”_

_What they had was more than Ianto ever thought he’d have again after Lisa. It was Sunday snuggles in front of the telly watching cartoons from Ianto’s childhood and Jack introducing him to the theatre and nights out on the town. But it also was hiding, and Ianto was done with that. He was done being afraid of who he was, who he loved. He never wanted to feel that way again. It wasn’t like he was asking Jack to out himself. Jack was out. He just wasn’t…_

_“I love you,” he said again, and the words were easier this time. “And I’d hoped you felt that way too.”_

_He waited for Jack to say it back, to say no, to say_ anything _. But Jack was silent. Frozen. Ianto nodded and looked away. “Right. Then maybe we shouldn’t be working together either.”_

_“Ianto-“_

_“I’m busy, Jack, so unless you have something else to say to me…?”_

_Jack said nothing, and Ianto breezed past him out of the office._

_It was a relief that night when Jack used the spare key to Ianto’s flat and found that it still worked. He’d half expected Ianto to have changed the locks. He crept in, smiling fondly at the semi-messy kitchen, save for the coffeemaker, which was pristine as always. He’d gotten swatted with a tea towel dozens of times for even trying to touch it. Honestly, that was half the reason he’d tried after the first few times. He toed off his boots and hung his coat on the hook by the door, then made his way down the hall as quietly as he could._

_Ianto wasn’t the sort to keep photographs – if you cared about someone, you’d remember what they looked like, according to him, although Jack had always gotten the feeling that wasn’t exactly why Ianto was adverse to pictures – but there was one single frame standing on the bookshelf in the hall. Jack picked it up and smiled fondly at it. It had been taken at Torchwood Cardiff’s last Christmas party. In the background, Tosh was sneaking up on Owen with mistletoe. In the foreground, Jack had his arm slung around Ianto’s shoulders and a broad grin. Ianto was smiling bashfully at the camera, and immediately after Jack had taken the photo he’d pulled away, blushing, and then it had been Jack’s turn for a mistletoe chase._

_He set the photo down again and crept towards the bedroom. The door was ajar, and when he pushed it open Ianto’s back was to him, his form clearly visible under the covers. Jack shed his clothes and crawled in next to him, but Ianto didn’t stir. Jack listened, but Ianto’s breathing was a touch too even._

_“I know you’re awake.”_

_“I wasn’t sure you were coming over tonight.”_

_“Do you want me to leave?”_

_Ianto sighed. “No.” But he didn’t turn over._

_Jack made himself comfortable, wrapping an arm over Ianto’s waist. He smiled when he felt Ianto’s fingers on his wrist, tracing over the skin. It felt like forgiveness to him._

_He felt the same way Ianto did, honestly. But after John, after the Doctor…saying it aloud hurt too much. It felt too much like jinxing it. He hoped Ianto could understand that._

_Ianto wasn’t an idiot. He might have been insecure about a lot of things, but he didn’t doubt Jack’s feelings for him. But he was also done with following in someone else’s shadow, with only acknowledging a part of himself for the sake of somebody else. He loved Jack, and he was pretty sure Jack loved him, but there was no point in being with someone who wasn’t willing to talk to him about it._

_He thought about his call to Yvonne, about the position she said he could have if he wanted to transfer back to London. Ianto hated ultimatums, but he didn’t think this really was one. He wasn’t going to ask Jack for anything. But it didn’t look like Jack was going to offer, and Ianto had to do what was best for himself._

***

Jack turned the shift over to Lois when she came in. He still felt a bit numb. Owen and Tosh had woken up and joined Ianto in the conference room, and Jack hadn’t missed the concerned look Toshiko shot his way when he mentioned seeing Ianto.

He met Alice is the breakfast nook and nodded in thanks when she passed him his coffee. He took one sip and set it down again, suddenly craving Ianto’s special, carefully crafted blend. When Ianto had first left, the cravings had been unbearable, and not just for him - Owen had sworn there was crack in the coffee and that they were all suffering from withdrawal. But as the ache in Jack’s chest faded, so had the cravings, and he’d learned to make do.

He looked at Alice, who was surveying him over the rim of her own cup. “You hired Tosh and Owen for the security job, right?” he asked.

Alice nodded, biting her lip and hoping her dad didn’t notice with the mug in the way. He frowned and ventured, “Did you ask for Ianto too?”

This was the tricky part. She’d never been able to lie to her dad. Not outright, at least. “Yeah,” she said. “He’s highly recommended, and Owen and Tosh said they used to work with him and he was really good. Why?”

Jack cleared his throat. Jesus, of course she didn’t know. It wasn’t like he’d ever mentioned Ianto to her, and Tosh and Owen knew better than to bring up the subject. “No reason,” he said. “Is Joe getting in today?”

Alice sighed and shook her head. “He’s been delayed at least another day, maybe two.”

“You sure he’s not-“

“He’s not getting cold feet,” Alice said firmly. “He’ll be here.”

Jack raised his hands in surrender and stole a pastry off the counter.

Alice set down her coffee and folded her arms, admitting, “But it does put me on my own with a lot of chores to do to get ready.” She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes. “I don’t suppose you have a little bit of free time to help out today?”

Jack laughed. “For my baby girl? I’ve got all the time in the world.”

Alice beamed. “Great!” She reached for her to-do list and scanned it. “Why don’t you check out the florist, make sure they’re still prepared to do all the arrangements, and then if you could call the band to double-check that they’re still playing, that would be great.”

“I can do that.”

“Perfect. I’ve got the info you’ll need in my binder, but that’s in my room upstairs.”

“I can get it.” Jack stuffed the rest of the pastry in his mouth. Thankfully for Alice, who was used to his atrocious table manners, he chewed and swallowed before he asked, “Where’s the binder?”

“Just on the coffee table. You can’t miss it. Bring it down and I’ll get the right papers for you.”

“No problem.”

Jack knew some people thought it was weird that he lived in his own hotel, but Jack had never much cared what some people thought. His own suite – and Alice’s when she stayed over – was on the fifth floor. When Tosh and Owen stayed, they got one of the penthouse suites a floor above.

On the fourth floor, the elevator doors dinged open, and the maid on the other side took one look at Jack and flushed bright red, although not red enough to hide the numerous love bites sucked into her neck, and scurried back down the hall. Jack narrowed his eyes at John, who’d been standing next to her. John grinned and made to step in, but Jack blocked the way with his forearm.

“Uh-uh. This one’s going up, and I’m pretty sure you haven’t been invited.”

John pouted. “Aw, come on. I can’t even stop by to say hello to Toshiko?”

“She’s not in her room, and I doubt she wants to see you.” Jack didn’t quite manage to contain the snarl, but it didn’t really bother him.

Nor, apparently, did it bother John, who pushed his way into the elevator so the doors could shut behind him. “Jeez. Twenty years and you’re more frigid that ever.”

Jack crossed his arms and glowered as the elevator started to rise again. “Do I even want to know what you’ve been doing to my staff?”

“Nothing they didn’t ask for,” John teased. He licked his lips. “And nothing they didn’t enjoy.”

“They have _jobs_ to do.”

John put a hand over his heart, looking offended. “I’ll have you know your staff assured me they were off duty before I did anything with them. It’s not my fault if they lied. And anyway, since when have you been so uptight? We’re all consenting adults having a bit of fun.”

“And your kind of fun usually ends up giving me a headache and paying a massive bill for damages.”

“Time was, you liked my kind of fun.” John waggled his eyebrows, and Jack fought the urge to hit him. The elevator doors opened to the fifth floor, and Jack stalked out, John on his heels.

Jack whirled around and jabbed a finger into John’s chest. “You stay here. Or better yet, leave.”

“Aw, come on!” John whined as Jack unlocked Alice’s door. When Jack stepped into the room, he lingered in the doorway. “What? You don’t trust me?”

Jack grabbed the binder and tucked it under his arm, shoving John back so he could lock the door again. “Let’s get one thing straight. I have _never_ trusted you. I will never trust you. And I will especially not trust you anywhere near my daughter.”

“Don’t be like that, Jack.” John folded his arms. “I know for a fact you used to trust me. Quite a bit, actually.”

Jack’s lip curled up in a snarl, but John knew him too well for him to outright lie again. John grinned in triumph. “In fact, I used to be the only person you could trust.”

***

_John whooped as they burst through the door, hands all over each other as they crashed to the bed. Jack couldn’t help but grin too; John’s joy was infectious. The mattress bounced and then settled, John on Jack’s hips, and John reached down to pin Jack’s arms above his head. Jack let him._

_“Did you see their faces?” John crowed. “They thought they had us cornered!” He rocked back on his hips, grinning down at Jack. “I almost felt bad, taking them out like that.”_

_Jack bit back a groan and smirked. “I don’t. They were asking for it.”_

_“Mmm, like you’re asking for it now, big boy?”_

_Jack flipped them over, breaking John’s hold and pinning his hips to the bed. “Tease,” John complained._

_Jack leaned down and drew John’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down and tugging until John let out a low moan. “I never tease.”_

_And he had to admit, the sex was phenomenal. Jack wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline rush or if John was just really that good, but even at twenty-one Jack had already had a lot of bedpartners, and John was the best by far. It was ruthless between them, a violent battle of taking what they wanted and knowing the other person would satisfy themselves. It paired well with the job, a way to unwind without wasting ammo or terrorizing the rest of the squad._

_Well. They’d had a few noise complaints._

_The aftermath always felt too quiet. John was never in a hurry to go anywhere, but he wasn’t exactly the cuddly sort. He stayed on his side of the hotel-room bed, and Jack stayed on his, turning down the offer of a cigarette when John lit his own._

_Without the rush of blood pumping through his veins, clouding his head, Jack thought back to the faces he’d seen earlier. The people they’d killed in…it wasn’t cold blood, there were no innocents in this job – at least, according to their leaders – but it was starting to not sit well with Jack. He hadn’t been sleeping so well lately, their faces and cries keeping him up at night._

_He looked at John, smoking his cigarette and apparently unconcerned. John, the one person he could trust to voice his thoughts to without it being reported to their superiors. He turned onto his side. “Does it ever bother you?”_

_John chuckled. “Nothing bothers me. You know that.”_

_“I’m serious.”_

_John frowned and turned fully towards Jack. “What’re you on about?”_

_“This job. What we do. Does it ever bother you?”_

_“What do you want me to say? That I spend all night tossing and turning, wondering if I’ve made the right decision? Because I don’t. I do the job and I sleep like a baby because that’s what we’re for. So the ‘morally superior’ can put the blood on somebody else’s hands.”_

_Jack’s stomach clenched, and he swallowed, looking away. John sat up fully. “Don’t tell me you’re growing a conscious, Thane.”_

_“I’m not!” Jack protested. But the words tasted bitter on his tongue. He turned over, his back to John, who frowned._

_“Javic-“_

_“I’m tired.”_

_“So no round two?”_

_“If you’re that hard-up for company, I’m sure there’s somebody else around.” Jack closed his eyes and felt the mattress shift as John left the bed. He didn’t mind John finding company elsewhere. They were both like that, and it was purely physical. It wasn’t the important part. John and Jack understood each other on a level most other people couldn’t._

_Or they used to. These days, Jack wasn’t so sure._

***

“Times change,” Jack told John. “And it’s been a very long time since I’ve trusted you.”

“What about Eye Candy? You trust him?”

Jack hit the elevator button with a bit more force than strictly necessary. “Leave Ianto out of this.”

“Did you ever tell him? About your past?”

“It’s none of your business.”

Jack stepped into the elevator, and John followed. “I’m asking as a friend, Jack.”

“We are _not_ -“

“As _Ianto’s_ friend.”

“You and Ianto aren’t-“

“How would you know?” John raised his eyebrows and waited for Jack to take the bait. “It’s not like you’ve spoken to him in…oh, twenty years. For all you know, we get weekly pints and bitch about work. Hell, for all you know, we’ve been shagging on and off for-“

“Shut up!” Jack’s chest felt too tight. The idea of John so much as touching Ianto made his stomach roil in protest. “You haven’t.”

“No, we haven’t. And maybe we’re not friends. But obviously I care about the guy a sight more than you do if I’m the one saying he deserves better.”

“He _does_ deserve better.”

“But for some godforsaken reason, he wants you.” God, playing a nice guy could be exhausting. John had no idea how people spent their whole lives doing it. “Ianto’s a good bloke who’s been through a lot of shit. He needs someone who’s willing to be honest with him. Someone who won’t break his heart.”

Jack stared at the wall. “It’s a bit too late for that.”

“So the question is, are you going to do anything about it?” The elevator doors opened, and John walked backwards out of them. “Think about it, Jack. You don’t get a lot of second chances like this one.”

Jack watched him walk away. The churning in his stomach didn’t lessen, and John’s parting words only worsened the turmoil.

John smirked to himself and began to whistle as he passed the front desk, winking at the cute young woman managing it. Unlike Gwen last night, this one didn’t blush, which was interesting. Possibly a challenge for later, but for now, John wanted a beer and he’d exhausted the contents of the minibar in his room. Stirring up a bit of trouble was exciting and made for thirsty work.

The way he saw it, it was a win-win. Either Jack got his head out of his arse and went back to Ianto begging for forgiveness or he didn’t. And if he didn’t, who knows? At the very least, John got to stir the pot, and if he was very lucky he might even get a shag out of it. All that tension could make for a lot of fun, when properly harnessed. And a harnessed Jack was a very good time indeed. John licked his lips. Even if Jack didn’t come to him, _somebody_ in this town was bound to be interested in ropes. It was a fishing town after all, and fishermen knew even more knots than he did.

Alice watched John walk past, then frowned as her father followed him out of the elevator, looking pale as a sheet. “You alright, dad?”

Jack shook his head. He was used to John’s cryptic bullshit, although it had been quite a while since he’d been on the receiving end of it. “I’m fine,” he told Alice. He handed over the wedding binder. “Alright, let me know what I need.”

Alice flipped through the pages and pulled a couple out. She handed them to him. “Here.”

Jack scanned them briefly and then tucked them into the pocket of his coat.

Alice studied him, still a bit worried. But rather than ask about John, she said, “Are you sure you can handle that?”

Jack scoffed and waved off her concern. “I’ve helped plan weddings,” he said. “Running a couple errands for one should be a piece of cake.”

“Alright.” Alice kissed her father’s cheek. “I’ll meet you back here this afternoon?”

“I’ll be there.”

The Hub stood at the very edge of the Boeshane Peninsula, on the outskirts of the city of the same name. When he’d been in the military, Jack hadn’t missed the little town, but after so many years of excitement it was nice to have a little bit of peace and quiet. Boeshane certainly had that.

This early, the town was still fairly quiet. A few people were awake, preparing for the day, but the children were taking advantage of summer to sleep in, and the encroaching humidity encouraged the adults to not rise for work just yet. The only exception was the fishermen; they’d been gone since before sunrise. The paving stones clicking gently under Jack’s boots was the only sound besides the distant crashing of the waves and the cries of the gulls overhead.

He kept his pace leisurely. He was in no rush, especially since most of the stores wouldn’t be open for at least another half an hour, possibly more. And it gave him a moment to himself to think back on John’s words. They kept popping back into his head, try as he might to dispel them. On the few occasions Jack knew they’d met, John had never shown any interest in Ianto, save for teasing him. Certainly, he’d never indicated a concern for Ianto’s wellbeing. But Jack couldn’t figure out the angle John was trying to play. With John, there always was one. Once a con man, always a con man.

Jack wasn’t proud of those days. They’d never pulled anything too big, but John had goaded and Jack had wanted excitement – as if their occupation hadn’t been exciting enough – and it was easy to play along. It was yet another secret of his past, and one he couldn’t bear for Alice to find out. The sooner John was gone, the better.

Ianto too, for that matter, although a tiny part of Jack couldn’t help but hope he’d linger. Ianto was the one person he’d never managed to wrestle entirely out of his heart, the other man clinging stubbornly to the little corner he still occupied. It’d be a lie to say he’d loved Lucia with all his heart, but he’d thought ninety-nine percent would be enough. He’d been wrong, but the sting had faded. It always did. Even the Doctor’s betrayal didn’t hurt like it used to.

Or maybe it did, because Jack’s heart twisted violently as he caught sight of a familiar leather jacket making its way through town ahead of him. He stopped in his tracks, his blood suddenly rushing in his ears, and he clenched his fists and his jaw. He wasn’t still angry. It’d been years ago. He was over it.

Rose chose that moment to glance back over her shoulder, and her eyes lit up. She waved. “Hi Jack!” The words were loud, echoing around the adobe houses, and the Doctor turned on his heels, tilting his head. They were too far apart for Jack to make out his expression, but that was probably a good thing, because it gave him a moment to school his.

Hesitantly, he began to close the gap between them and Rose met him in the middle, the Doctor trailing after her. She smiled at him. “Long time no see!” She offered her arms out, and Jack accepted the hug, relaxing into her arms against his better judgement, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo. Two decades, and she hadn’t changed it. She’d gotten older, her eyes a little deeper, but at the core she was still the same old Rose.

The Doctor was slightly more reserved. He studied Jack, but his posture was easy, not defensive. Rose released Jack. “What have you been up to? It’s been forever!”

Jack gave half a shrug. “You know,” he said, keeping his voice level. “Running the Hub. Stuff like that. Probably not as exciting as what you two have been up to.” He tried for a grin, and hoped it looked more sincere than it felt. “Had any good adventures lately?”

“Oh, loads,” the Doctor jumped in, his face lighting up. “We’re just back from Australia. Been looking for bunyips.”

“Find any?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Not this time around, but then, that’s not unusual. We’ll just have to try again some other time.”

The Doctor’s adventures were always a great deal bigger than he let on, and Jack remembered that well. He’d gone on more than a few with the pair, in what Lucia had later referred to as his “early mid-life crisis.”

***

_Jack knew the sun was still up, simply because they hadn’t been out long enough for it to go down yet, but the whole day had felt like one long, unending night. The foliage was too thick above them, blocking out most of the light, and giving the forest floor a faint, eerie glow that sent excited shivers down his spine._

_The Doctor was standing in the middle of a clearing, stock still, his eyes closed. His pack lay near his feet, but the drum he’d brought along was still slung over his shoulder, and his fingers idly twisted at the strap._

_Rose, however, was next to Jack, leaning against a tree. Unlike the Doctor, who never traded out his leather jacket for anything – and, admittedly, like Jack, who couldn’t be convinced to part from his coat – she had opted to dress for the occasion. Her boots were thick, and her gear was tailored perfectly to her form, but not so tight as to restrict movement. She winked when she caught him looking, and Jack grinned._

_She pushed off from the tree, planting her feet and folding her arms, joining him in studying the Doctor. “D’you think he’s listening for something?”_

_“He said it’s mating season. Probably trying to hear the mating calls.”_

_“And I’d be able to hear them too, if you two would be quiet,” the Doctor called, his eyes opening. He gave them a look that was probably supposed to be a glare but wasn’t quite effective with the excited gleam of his eyes._

_“Maybe Jack can go up and say hi,” Rose teased. “That’s basically a mating call. No sliver cat would be able to resist.”_

_Jack shot a wink her way. “Believe me, it works on more than just sliver cats.”_

_“While human-sliver cat relations would be fascinating to study, and I’m sure Jack would be a very willing volunteer, we do have to_ find _one first.”_

_Jack grinned at the Doctor. “That’s what your drum is for, right?” He sidled up to the Doctor and patted it gently, not loud enough to produce more than a muffled thump. “Why go looking for the cats when you can bring them to you?”_

_The Doctor didn’t bother to step back; he never seemed to mind Jack, or anyone else, invading his personal space. “True. Although, Rose? If you could step away from the trees?”_

_Rose stepped into the clearing, but she rolled her eyes. “Kind of hard to do that,” she pointed out. “There’s sort of trees…well, everywhere?”_

_“And the farther you stand from them, the less likely you’ll be speared and eaten.”_

_Jack bit down hard on his tongue, but when he shared a look with Rose he couldn’t help it. “Could you blame them for trying? If I was a sliver cat, Rose would be just the sort of pussy cat I’d like to spear and eat.”_

_Rose covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but it couldn’t quite hold in her little snorts. Jack licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at her, and then turned the look on the Doctor. “Well? The cats aren’t going to come until we start banging.” Okay, that inuendo wasn’t entirely intentional, but it was worth it to make Rose laugh again and the Doctor roll his eyes in that fond way of his whenever Jack got especially flirtatious._

_Jack wasn’t under any disillusions; the Doctor wasn’t interested in him like that. Neither was Rose, not really, beyond having an appreciation for his charming good looks and infectious personality. That was fine by him. Jack liked the easy flirting, but John had taught him to be wary of people who loved him, because it was so easy for those people to love the wrong way. Better something unrequited, something that wouldn’t leave him devastated in the end._

***

Jack shifted uncomfortably and stuffed his hands in his pockets for something to do with them. Rose noticed, but the Doctor remained oblivious as he continued, “And now we’re here! Someone on the blog mentioned Boeshane had a legend or two of its own, and since we were heading this way anyway…”

Rose felt for Jack – given how they’d left things, she couldn’t blame him for being uneasy around them – and she cut in. “Doctor, we really should be going. We’re getting a late enough start as it is, and we want to get into the desert before the heat gets too bad. I for one don’t fancy sweating into all those climbing harnesses.”

“Right!” The Doctor jerked on his feet, eyes widening. “Sorry Jack, gotta run.”

Jack’s smile was at least partially relieved. “Actually, if you’re willing to walk about a mile along the cliff-base, there’s a passage through to the other side. No climbing required and plenty of shade. It’s kind of a long walk through, though.”

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances. Rose hated climbing gear – a few too many bad experiences with it soured the thrill – and she could see the gears turning in the Doctor’s head. “It’s not on the map,” she said.

“No, but when you get to the edge of town, pretty much any of the local kids will show you the way for a couple of bucks. Just okay it with their parents first.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Rose nudged the Doctor. “What d’you think? Go that way?”

The Doctor’s brow furrowed, deep in thought. “I was hoping to look into the caverns up higher on the cliff-“

“We could do it on the way back,” Rose suggested. “Make sure we get an earlier start.”

“Alright.” The Doctor nodded. “Good to see you, Jack.”

“And you, Doctor.” Jack stayed where he was until they’d disappeared from sight, and then he let out a long sigh. In his pockets, he uncurled his fists, withdrawing them to shake the blood flow back into them. They’d be back – the Doctor never strayed too far from the TARDIS – but with them out in the desert beyond the cliffs, the odds of him seeing them again before they left decreased drastically.

If only he could say the same about a certain pair of people currently residing in his hotel.


	7. Lay All Your Love On Me

“Hi baby.” Alice smiled to no one in particular and pressed the phone a little closer to her ear as she leaned back against the wall. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get out there yet. It’s this project at work. My bosses are riding my arse trying to get it done and-“

“I know,” Alice said. “I just wish you could get here sooner. I know Dad is excited to meet you.” Actually, she had no idea if her father had given any further thought to Joe. He had seemed a little preoccupied, which had been her intention anyway.

“I promise you, I’ll get there as soon as I can. I’m looking forward to seeing where you grew up and meeting everyone.” Joe paused. “How’s the wedding planning going? I hate to think of you doing it all on your own.”

“Well, most of it was already done. It’s just the last-minute stuff left. Final checks, that sort of thing.”

“Still…”

“Don’t worry.” Alice switched ears, shifting on her feet. “I’m not doing it alone. Dad’s helping me out.”

“That’s good. You shouldn’t be working too hard before the wedding. I’d hate it if you stressed yourself out.”

Alice didn’t mention the little bit of assistance she’d been providing at the Hub. She liked the work. It didn’t stress her out, it relaxed her. “I’ve got to go, honey,” she said. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“I should probably get back to work,” Joe admitted. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Joe hung up first, and Alice slid her phone back into her pocket and pushed off from the wall. Then she grabbed the tray of waters and, pausing just long enough to make sure that there were only three people in the conference room, strode past the doors.

Tosh and Owen looked up, the former smiling gratefully and accepting the water with a quiet thanks, while the latter just gave her a nod as he downed his. Ianto had to be boiling; the room was air conditioned, but it did little to combat against the heat, and he was still in his full suit. He hadn’t even removed the jacket. Clearly, he and her father were made for each other.

Alice nudged a glass of water carefully in his direction. Ianto noticed it enter his field of vision and looked up, blinking in surprise at Jack’s daughter. Under the artificial lights, she looked even more like her father, the same blue eyes smiling kindly at him, the same dark hair starting to curl with the heat. He accepted the water with a smile, the cool glass a shock to his fingers. “Thank you.”

Alice pulled up a chair, taking the fourth glass for herself as Owen refilled his from the pitcher. “So. How are the interviews going?”

“Fine,” Toshiko said. “Although it appears some of your staff fell victim to John last night.”

No one missed the scowl that crossed Ianto’s face, even though he quickly schooled it. Alice frowned. “Fell victim?”

“John has a habit of leaving trails of debauchery wherever he goes,” Owen said. “Apparently he had a bit of fun last night.”

“Oh.”

Ianto didn’t look directly at Alice. There was a decorative mirror in the conference room, and he studied her reflection in it. She looked…disappointed. “Well, John has always been a bit of a wild card.” He couldn’t help softening the words as best he could. Alice seemed like a sweet girl. It wasn’t her fault Jack…well, the sins of the father and all that.

“Did…did my dad mind all that? When they were together?”

So she knew. Ianto was surprised, until he glanced towards Owen and Tosh. Toshiko was clearly avoiding his eyes, and the expression on her face was unmistakably guilty. Ianto’s stomach sank. Oh. He cleared his throat. “From what I gather, it was a different time in Jack’s life. He wanted different things.” When everyone looked at him, he shrugged and studied the table. “But then, I haven’t known what Jack was thinking in a very long time.”

He wasn’t going to ask if she knew who he was too. Toshiko and Owen had probably told her. Whatever Alice had said yesterday, Ianto didn’t really believe that Jack ever mentioned him. Well, Ianto didn’t want to be part of whatever game they were playing. He just wanted to go home.

***

“Alice?” Jack peered around the hotel lobby, then rapped his knuckle on the desk, addressing the girl behind it. “Lois, Have you seen Alice?”

Lois shook her head, then hesitated. “Actually, I think I saw her going into the conference room? But that was awhile ago. I don’t know if she’s still there.”

“Thanks.” It was a start, at least. But as Jack approached the conference room, his steps slowed. Their voices were faint, but Jack could hear Toshiko on the other side of the door, talking to Ianto. He’d recognize that Welsh accent anywhere.

He knocked gently, and Tosh’s voice rose. “Come in!”

Jack pushed open the door, and Ianto’s eyes widened before he looked down at the notes spread out in front of him. Owen was in the corner, ruining Jack’s table by putting his shoes up on it and tilting his chair back on two legs. Toshiko was the only one who actually smiled at him. “Jack. This is a surprise.”

Jack managed a weak smile back, but he couldn’t help the glances he kept sending Ianto. Ianto, for his part, refused to look up. Maybe if he didn’t engage, Jack would leave.

Jack cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah. I’m looking for Alice. Have you seen her?”

Toshiko’s gaze flickered between him and Ianto, and her voice was slow when she responded, “She was in here a while ago. She came to check in on our progress. She didn’t stay long.”

“How long ago?”

“She left maybe twenty minutes ago?” Toshiko looked towards Ianto. “What do you think?”

Somehow, the innocent question felt particularly insidious. Ianto muttered an agreement. Across the room, Owen rolled his eyes. Honestly. He spoke up casually, “I think she mentioned something about the beach? Said we could join her when we finished up here.”

That didn’t exactly narrow things down. “Did she say where? This is Boeshane. It’s pretty much all beach.”

Owen shrugged. Tosh gave him an apologetic look.

Ianto hated himself a tiny bit. He looked up – god, Jack was right there, just a few feet away from him – and cleared his throat quietly. “I think she was going to look at the wedding venue.”

“Right!” Toshiko perked up. Then she deflated. “Um…I don’t suppose you know where that is?”

“I know.” Jack hesitated, and then said, “Thanks, Ianto.”

“Of course, Jack.” Ianto gave him a small smile.

Jack reached out, then thought better of it and redirected the gesture to Toshiko instead, squeezing her shoulder. Ianto didn’t miss the motion; he knew Jack was tactile, but at least he had known better than to touch him. Ianto wasn’t sure what he would have done had Jack made contact.

“I’ll see you later?” Jack asked. He tried to direct the words towards Tosh and Owen, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ianto.

“We’ve got some more interviews to do, and then I’m going to tidy up your digital security some more,” Toshiko said, “but then I think we’re done for the day.”

“Translation,” Owen said, “we’ll see you on the beach.”

Jack was still looking at Ianto. After a moment’s hesitation, Ianto said, “I might stop by too. The water is beautiful.”

“That is is.” Jack smiled, and Toshiko’s eyes widened. She forced herself to repress her own smile. This was a step in the right direction.

Jack cleared his throat, aware he was staring, and shook himself. “I’ll see you all later, then,” he said. He walked backwards out of the room and paused on the other side of the doors as they closed behind him. The ache in his chest was lifting. Seeing Ianto was painful but…maybe not as painful as he’d been expecting.

The moment Jack disappeared, Toshiko turned to look at Ianto, her eyebrows raised. Ianto glanced between her and Owen, the latter of whom had a smirk on his face.

“What?”

Tosh shook her head, but Owen beat her to the punch, “Never mind, Jones. It’s adult stuff.”

“I’m not that much younger than you,” Ianto reminded him. And he certainly wasn’t a child anymore. He wasn’t the boy he’d been when he met Jack.

Owen finally allowed the front two legs of his chair to touch the ground, and his tone was just a tiny bit condescending when he said, “Don’t worry about it, kiddo. One day, when you’re older, you’ll figure it out.”

Ianto considered throttling him, but a glance at Toshiko made him back down. He sighed. “Who’s next?”


	8. Super Trooper

He found her in the sand dunes. The wedding venue was lower down on the beach, just far enough that high tide wouldn’t wash away the alter and the chairs, but the dunes overlooked it, giving the perfect vantage point for someone who wanted to survey the spot where they were getting married at the end of the week.

More importantly, it’s where Jack had found his daughter after every major crisis in their lives. Lucia leaving. Every middle and high school trauma. Grey. Every time something hurt their little family, Jack knew he’d find Alice here.

He stopped next to her and shrugged off his coat, sitting down on it without a word. The gulls were background noise, but the ocean was impossible to ignore, blocking out the horizon, the crash of waves demanding attention.

“I got the flowers and the band checked out,” Jack said after a while. Alice didn’t respond. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, chin resting on her knees. “They’re both perfectly on-track for the wedding,” Jack continued.

Still, Alice said nothing. Finally, Jack asked, “You’re not having second thoughts, are you? About the wedding?”

“No!” Alice shot upright, her eyes wide. “I love Joe! Why wouldn’t I want to marry him?”

Jack raised his hands in defense. “Hey, I’m just asking.” They lapsed into silence for another minute before Jack asked, “So, if it’s not the wedding that’s bothering you, why are you up here?”

Alice watched the ocean. That’s what she liked most about her hiding spot in the dunes; with her back to Boeshane, all she could see was the endless expanse of water. The ocean didn’t care about her problems. It was too big. It made her feel small, and in a way, that helped. If she felt small, her problems felt small, and that meant she could deal with them.

“You loved Mom,” she said quietly. Jack stiffened, and she could almost feel the old grief surge up and then disappear as he relaxed again, like the tide going out, washing back out to sea.

“I did,” he said. “In some ways I still do.”

“But she left you.”

“She did.”

“She broke your heart.”

Jack laughed, quiet and just a little bit bitter. “Yeah, she did.”

“So how can you still love her?”

Jack kept his eyes on the ocean and not on her. “There’s a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. I haven’t been in love with your mother in a very long time. But part of me will always love her because she gave me some of the happiest years of my life. More importantly, she gave me you. And I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

“Do you ever think about marrying somebody else?”

Jack glanced down at his ring finger. He couldn’t help it; it’d been so long since he’d worn the band, but it’d always felt right to have it. Even now, his hand felt too light without one. For all the years he’d spent dodging his daughter’s matchmaking queries, his answer was honest. “Sometimes.”

Alice glanced at him in surprise. “Really?”

He shrugged. Maybe it was only the return of so many faces from his past that allowed him to admit it, but he wasn’t quite as happy being alone as he usually led people to believe. “You’re the most important person in my life, kiddo. But you’d not a baby anymore. You’re out there in the world, finding your own way. You don’t need your dad looking over your shoulder anymore. And I’m proud of you for it, don’t get me wrong. But it gets kind of quiet here without you. Marriage might be a bit premature but…some company would be nice.”

Alice turned, nudging into her dad’s side with a smile. “Hey. I’ll always need my dad looking over my shoulder. Just, from a little farther away.” Jack couldn’t help but smile too, and he nudged back.

After another heartbeat, Alice added, “And if you’re lonely, I’m sure-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Jack held up his hands, laughing. “I love you, kiddo, but I do _not_ need you meddling in my love life. I get into enough trouble on my own without another Harkness getting involved.”

It had been a long time since Alice had seen her father open up this much. In a fit of daring, she asked, “Was there ever anyone else?”

“Anyone else?”

“Before Mom.” To cover, she added, “Or after her. Anyone you loved like that.”

Jack’s heart stopped. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and recognized that barely-hidden guilty look, the way she was biting down on the corner of her mouth. “Who told you?”

She didn’t try to lie. “Toshiko. And Owen.”

Naturally. Jack sighed. “I take it they aren’t here by accident?”

Alice stopped trying to hide her guilty expression. There wasn’t much point anymore. “I’m sorry. I just thought-“

“It’s okay,” Jack interrupted her. He could see tears beginning to bead up in the corners of her eyes, and he wanted to head them off. “I’m not upset. I just wish you’d told me first.”

“Would you have agreed?”

“No,” Jack admitted. “Because they were a long time ago. Longer than you’ve been alive, kiddo. Whatever I had, with any of them, is long gone.”

“Are you sure?”

Jack thought about the lingering ache the Doctor had left in his chest, almost exactly like Lucia had left years later. He thought about John, and how easily passion could turn to burning rage. But mostly, he thought about Ianto, about how good he looked all grown up, and about the way his heart sped up whenever he looked at him.

He was silent long enough that Alice nodded. “Right.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jack insisted. “You’re getting married in a couple days, and that’s a lot more important than me…reconnecting with someone from my past.”

“I don’t see why we can’t do both.”

Jack laughed. She really was his daughter, as obstinate and headstrong as he could be. Her jaw was set in determination, in look he recognized from the mirror. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze. “I appreciate it, kiddo. I really do. So how about I make you a deal?”

“I’m listening.”

Jack stood up, picking up his coat and brushing it off. As he slung it on again, he said, “You let me focus on helping you have the best wedding you can possibly have, at least until Joe gets here, and after that, maybe I’ll take some time to catch up with old friends. See about getting some closure.”

“Or a date to my wedding.” Alice stood up too and folded her arms, eyebrows raised, but she was grinning.

“We’ll see,” Jack said. He pointed a finger. “But no more meddling. You can’t force these things. They either happen or they don’t.”

“But Dad-“

“Do we have a deal?”

Alice looked down at the hand her father offered her, then back up at his face. She considered for a moment longer, and then took it. “Deal.”

They shook. Jack smiled. “Alright, kiddo. Why don’t we head back inside? I don’t know about you, but I could really use a slice of pie right now.”

Alice laughed and allowed her dad to lead her back towards the Hub. “Just one slice, though. I’d still like to fit into my wedding dress at the end of the week.”

“Lucky for you, one of my exes you invited happens to know a thing or two about tailoring.” Jack winked. “So you can have all the pie you want, and he’ll probably be able to fix you up.”

Alice would have bet good money that he was talking about Ianto. The man’s suits were impeccable. And none of the others made her dad’s face light up quite like that.


	9. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)

“Surprise!”

Alice shrieked in delight and all but threw herself into her fiancé’s arms. “Joe! I thought you weren’t getting in until tomorrow at least!”

Joe hugged her, rocking back on his heels to avoid falling over. Alice didn’t get this enthusiastic often, but he had to admit, he liked when she did. “Turns out, they didn’t really need me on the project after all. One of my mates mentioned that the time off was for my wedding, and the boss let me go. So I’m all yours now.”

“Well, not yet,” Alice grinned. “Three days to go.”

“I’m yours anyway.” Joe gave her a peck on the lips. “Don’t need a piece of paper and a ceremony to tell you that.” He stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking around the room.

Alice followed his gaze. Upon first inspection, she knew the hotel lobby always impressed. It was all done in marble, from floor to ceiling, and the plants carefully positioned around the room, framing the pillars and traditional-style elevator gave it a timeless but classy vacation look. “What d’you think?”

“It’s nice,” Joe said. He did look impressed. “Your dad has a good eye.”

“And good ears.”

They both whirled around, and Jack grinned. He’d heard his daughter from the backroom, where he’d been doing inventory, and popped his head out to see what the commotion was. Apparently, he hadn’t been the only one, because Ianto, Tosh, and Owen were peering out from the conference room and Gwen was watching, enraptured, from the front desk.

He offered his hand out. “Jack Harkness. I’m Alice’s dad. You must be Joe.”

Joe took it and shook, and Jack suppressed a spark of glee. Joe looked just a tiny bit terrified. So maybe he didn’t _intentionally_ scare off Alice’s boyfriends. But he couldn’t deny taking just a little bit of pleasure in knowing he made them nervous. Joe shook it off quickly, which was a point in his favor. “Pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Sir. I like that.” He couldn’t help glancing Ianto’s way, and he was pretty sure the other man had heard, given the faint blush that colored his cheeks before he ducked back into the conference room. Owen and Toshiko exchanged looks, and then followed him. Jack returned his attention to Joe. “You don’t have to look so nervous. Whatever she’s told you, I promise I’m not that bad.”

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes affectionately. “No, you’re worse.”

Joe hesitated, and then said, “Alice speaks highly of you.”

“And she speaks highly of you too.” Jack leaned back against the reception desk and shot Gwen a look that told her to get back to work. She did, but he could tell she was keeping one ear out to listen in. “Don’t worry,” he said to Joe. “I’m not one of those parents who’s going to threaten to drop you off the Boeshane cliffs if you hurt my daughter. Alice is a grown woman. She can take care of herself, which means she’ll be the one dropping you off the cliffs if you hurt her.” Jack chuckled, and in spite of the threat, Joe found himself relaxing.

“Understood, sir.”

“Alright then.” Jack rubbed his hands together and grinned at Alice. “Why don’t we get you settled, and then we can have a nice family dinner to welcome you to Boeshane.”

Alice knew that gleam in her father’s eyes. She wondered if this way payback for inviting his exes, but either way, she trusted it wouldn’t be too bad. Her dad was exuberant, but she knew how to manage him if he ever got out of control.

***

“I thought the goal _wasn’t_ to scare him off?” Alice raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

Jack gave her his best innocent face, which, considering who she was talking to, wasn’t very innocent at all. “Who said anything about scaring him off? I just thought a little welcome party might make him feel more at home.”

“You’ve invited half the staff!”

“Hey, a lot of these people helped me raise you. They’re practically family!”

Alice rolled her eyes. “I thought it was the kid who was supposed to go crazy and throw huge parties, not the dad.”

“You know me. I love to defy tradition.”

All things considered, it wasn’t actually that big or that wild, but it was still bigger than the “nice family dinner” Alice had been expecting. Joe seemed to be taking it in stride, though, which was a point in his favor. Anyone who could deal with her father’s antics was marriage martial just for that.

Speaking of which, Alice had noticed a certain party guest – apparently dragged there by Toshiko – lurking about the edges of the room earlier. She’d lost sight of Ianto when the lights had dimmed and dance music had started playing (Jack swore it wasn’t his idea, but Alice had her suspicions, namely that her dad wanted Joe too tired to have a proper bachelor party), but he was probably still there somewhere.

Ianto, for his part, was hiding. He wasn’t ashamed to call it that; he was tucked into the back corner of the room, strategically placed so that he was blocked from most angles by a large potted palm. He hadn’t wanted to come, had argued that it was a bit pathetic to attend a party for the husband-to-be of an ex’s daughter, but Toshiko had insisted that it was even more pathetic to sit in the suite alone while people were out having fun. Any attempt to remind her that partying had never been his idea of fun, even when he was twenty years younger and still wore a leather jacket because he thought it made him look cool, had been resolutely ignored. But it was okay, because Tosh was on the dance floor with Owen, who _still_ wore a leather jacket because he thought it made him look cool – damn him, it kind of did, and almost made Ianto regret getting rid of his – and who had deemed dancing with her alright as long as it wasn’t a slow song, and that meant Ianto was free to do as he liked. Namely hiding behind a potted plant.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, feeling it vibrate with the speakers. When he opened them again, he fought the urge to groan. John Hart was grinning at him.

“What do you want?”

“With an attitude like that, I can see why you’re over here all by your lonesome. Maybe I just wanted to keep you company.”

“And I will remind you that, much like every other time you’ve offered to keep me company, I’m not interested.”

John pouted. “You make it sound like I have unscrupulous intentions.”

“You _do_ have unscrupulous intentions.”

The pout disappeared. “Alright, guilty as charged. God, Eye Candy, has anyone ever told you that you need to lighten up a bit?”

“You, repeatedly.”

“Well, I’m right. Have some fun every once in a while. You’re old, not dead.”

“If I’m old, so are you.”

“Yeah, but I wear silver fox _much_ better.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “As I’ve been telling people all night,” he said, “this is hardly my idea of a good time.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve always been a bit of a stick in the mud. Used to have a bit more bite, though. Not that I don’t love our verbal sparring, of course, but you used to put more effort into it.”

“Fuck off, John.”

John tisked. “See? That’s what I’m talking about. No creativity. I can see why Jack left. It used to be so easy for him to get bored-“

“Jack didn’t leave!” Ianto snapped. “I left. Me.”

John’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh? Is that so? Heading him off, were you?”

Ianto honestly didn’t know if John was intentionally being an asshole, trying to rile him up, or if he truly believed what he was saying. He supposed with John it didn’t matter much either way. “What’s it to you?”

John threw an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, holding him tight enough that Ianto couldn’t slip free even when he jerked against the hold, and pointed out into the room. Ianto followed his finger to Jack, who was laughing and dancing with his daughter. “You see those two?” John said. “That incredibly charming girl is about to go off and get married, and she wants to fix her dear old dad up with some company before she flies the nest properly. It’s no accident, you and me getting called here. Question is, what are you going to do about it?”

Ianto finally managed to shake John’s arm off, shoving him away. “I’m not going to do anything. I’m going to finish my work here and then I’m going home. You’re welcome to Jack. I don’t want him.”

The words were like knives through the heart, and John could tell. Something died behind Ianto’s eyes as he said them, like he couldn’t quite make himself believe the lie. John grinned.

He clapped Ianto on the back. “Well, thanks for being a good sport about it.”

“What?”

“Jack. I feel a lot better about this whole thing, knowing I’ve got your blessing.”

And before Ianto could respond, John strode off across the dance floor. He tapped Alice on the shoulder, speaking loudly over the music. “Mind if I cut in?”

Alice glanced at her father. Jack’s eyes were wide. “Sure.” She slipped away in search of her fiancé, and John stepped closer to Jack.

Jack’s jaw set in a hard line. “I thought I made it clear that you weren’t welcome here.”

“You never said I couldn’t come to the party.”

“I meant on Boeshane,” Jack snarled. He wasn’t dancing anymore. “You come into my home-“

John shimmied into Jack’s personal space. “You need to stop being such a wet blanket.” He grabbed Jack’s hips and tugged him forward, pressing right up against him and murmuring into his ear, “You’ve been buttoned up for over twenty years. It’s about time you let go a little.”

Jack opened his mouth to report, and John seized the opportunity and kissed him. Jack nearly bit down on his tongue in shock – or possibly on purpose – and shoved him away. John grinned as Jack’s hands clenched, like he was thinking about winding up for a punch, but then Jack glanced around, remembering where they were. Instead, he grabbed the lapels of John’s jacket and hauled him out of the room.

From his vantage point behind the plant, a sinking feeling opened up in the pit of Ianto’s stomach. He sank a little closer to the wall and wished he could slip through it.

Jack didn’t stop pushing until he and John were well away from the party, tucked into a little alcove next to a closet that housed cleaning supplies. John was still grinning. “If you wanted to sneak away for a quickie, all you had to do was ask. Not that I don’t love it when you get all caveman, but this jacket is _very_ expensive to mend.”

Jack punched him. John cupped his jaw and winced. “ _Ow_. If you’re going to keep that up, then I’m safewording.”

“This is not a joke!” Jack snapped. His eyes were blazing. Full of rage had always been an attractive look on him, in John’s opinion. Even when it was directed at John.

“Believe me,” he said, still massaging his jaw, “if I thought it were a joke, I’d be laughing.” Not strictly true, of course, but it was enough of a verbal surrender that Jack’s fire dimmed just slightly, enough that John was pretty sure Jack wouldn’t hit him again.

“Why are you here, John?”

John raised his eyebrows, glancing around. “Pretty sure I’m here because you dragged me, Captain Caveman.”

“I mean why are you _here_. On Boeshane, in my hotel?”

“For your information, I was invited.”

“I gathered.” Jack crossed his arms. “But that doesn’t tell me why you came. What is it, huh? Payback for all those times I told you to get lost? Or are you that hard-up for company these days that-“

“I’ll have you know that I have all the company I could want and then some.” John lifted his chin defiantly. He set his hands on his hips. “And I don’t care about payback, or revenge, or whatever kind of shallow nonsense you think I’m here about. I’m here to see you.”

The words softened something between them, Jack’s brow creasing into a frown. John sighed, running his fingers back through his hair and then letting his hands fall to his sides. “I came to see you, Jack. Tosh invited me, and I realized that Boeshane was where you grew up, so I looked it up and…well, you know.”

“You came to see me? Why?”

John shook his head, throwing his hands up. “I don’t know, okay? Because something about you makes me a bloody sentimental fool and I thought we could catch up.” It startled him, how honest the words were. It wasn’t like playing with Ianto anymore. He wasn’t trying to toy with Jack. He really must have been getting old.

“Catch up?” Jack ventured.

“I’m not gonna pretend I’d turn down a roll in the hay if you were up for it,” John said. “But I think we both know that’s not going to happen. Not here, not now. Not while he’s here, anyway.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then you’re lying to yourself.” John took a step close as Jack pointedly looked away. “I see the way you look at him. It’s the same way you looked at him twenty years ago. And damn it, I’m done playing around. It’s no fun if the game never changes.” He rocked back on his heels, then took a proper step back. “You gotta figure out if he’s worth fighting for, Jack. ‘Cause, way I hear it, last time you decided he wasn’t.”

Jack’s heart sank. He had a feeling he knew where John had gotten that idea.

It must have shown it on his face, because John nodded. “Right.” He strode backwards. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, there are several lovely young men and women just waiting to be seduced back thataway, and they aren’t gonna do it themselves.”

He twirled on his heel, and only paused when Jack called out. “Wait.”

When he glanced back over his shoulder, Jack gave him a small smile and said, “Thank you.”

John scoffed. “Don’t thank me. I’m still gonna make your life hell.”

Jack chuckled and John grinned. He turned back around and marched straight back into the party.


	10. The Name of the Game

Jack supposed he did have John to thank for one thing: leaving the party early meant he didn’t have the hangover that about half his staff did. Alice and Joe were apparently not much better off, because well past noon they still hadn’t left their rooms. Jack was choosing to think it was because they were hungover and not for other reasons. He might have been about as sexually progressive as they came, but that didn’t mean he liked thinking about it in the context of his daughter. Some things it was better to fake naivete about.

Toshiko was not one of the hangover-afflicted parties. Jack found her in the lobby at eight in the morning, sitting casually in one of the lounge chairs with her legs crossed daintily, tapping away at her tablet with one hand. The other held a steaming mug of coffee, and she smiled at him over the rim of it. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” He took a seat next to her. “That smells good.”

Tosh clutched her cup a little closer. “It’s Ianto’s, and you can’t have it.”

Jack backed off, although not because he wanted to. Ianto’s coffee was absolutely worth fighting for, and he suspected Toshiko would claw him to shreds without hesitation if he attempted to steal it from her. “You guys are still working today, aren’t you? Where is…I mean, where are Owen and Ianto?” He tried to make his voice only casually interested, but given the way Toshiko raised her eyebrows, he suspected he wasn’t successful.

“Yes, we’re working today,” she said, and then took a long sip before continuing. “Owen is still sleeping it off like everyone else, and I think Ianto went out somewhere. He didn’t leave a note, but he was gone when I got up. I’m not sure when he’ll be back, but I doubt he’ll leave me to finish things off by myself. We’re almost done with our maintenance. It’s just routine, really. Other than your digital security system, everything seems to be working just fine, and once I’m done working my magic, there shouldn’t be any problems.”

“Not that there were any in the first place,” Jack said mildly.

Toshiko blushed, caught out. “Um…”

“Don’t worry. We’ll still pay you.” Jack fixed her with a look. “But next time you and Alice feel like sneaking around behind my back, don’t charge me for it, alright?”

“Deal.”

They were quiet for a moment, and then Toshiko asked mildly, “Where did you go last night? I saw you leave the party with John, but then he came back without you.”

Jack shrugged. “Had to think a few things over. John and I talked.”

“You talked?”

He didn’t miss the subtle suggestion in her tone, and he shook his head. “We really did just talk. Got me to think about my priorities. I mean, now that Alice is leaving for real…maybe it’s time I did something just for myself, you know? I put so much focus into raising her…”

When he trailed off, Toshiko tilted her head. When he didn’t speak for several long moments, she prompted, “What are you thinking, Jack?”

A lot of things. He was thinking a lot of things, and too many to voice. So he simplified. “I’m thinking it’s a good week for closure. I’ve got some questions that I’d like answered before the wedding.”

Tosh hesitated, and then said, “The wedding is two days away.”

“I know.”

“Ianto’s probably leaving tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning, if I can convince him to stay, but he plans on leaving as soon as the job is done.”

Jack had assumed as much. “I know,” he said again. “Try to get him to stay as long as you can. There’s someone else I have to talk to first.”

Toshiko nodded. “I’ll do my best. Good luck, Jack.”

This next part would be tricky, but Jack knew Boeshane like the back of his hand. He didn’t walk to the cliff’s edge; it was already starting to get hot, and it was smarter to conserve energy by driving that far and parking the car at the foot of the cliff, next to the passage that would take him across. Cars were rare in Boeshane, and mostly for tourists, but Jack had one for special occasions, and right now he was glad for it.

Still, it was a long walk to cross the passageway, a couple miles across, but it was shady thanks to the overhangs of rock. It was quiet, too far from the ocean to hear the waves, and the gulls didn’t come down this way with their screeching. Which meant Jack was alone with his thoughts. He couldn’t deny being nervous. There’d been a time where he’d waited for the Doctor, hoping by some miracle that he’d come back and explain himself, explain why he’d left Jack without so much as a note. He’d never thought to actually track the Doctor down and demand an explanation. But he wasn’t the same person he was two decades ago. He’d grown up.

The cliffs gave way to the sprawling expanse of the Boeshane desert. In their childhood, Jack and Grey had gone exploring here under their father’s watchful eye. They’d camped at the base of the cliffs and told scary stories about the monsters lurking in the caves above. Jack shivered at the memory and pushed on into the desert. He had no idea where Rose and the Doctor were camped out, but he remembered what traveling with them had been like. He hoped it’d be enough to go on.

Jack wasn’t stupid, either. He missed the comfort of his greatcoat, but the wool would have been suicide under the blazing sun, so it remained behind in his rooms, replaced by proper hiking gear. He’d never looked as good in beige as he did in blue but sacrifices sometimes had to be made for safety’s sake, and the vest he was wearing had about as many pockets as the coat did, so he had plenty of places to store extra water and other bits of gear he might need.

It took him another hour of walking to find the campsite. The Doctor was good at covering his tracks, but even he couldn’t entirely hide a tent in the desert, and the wind had uncovered the day-old traces of a late-night campfire.

Jack crouched down at the edge of the partially-buried tent and rapped his knuckles gently against the sturdy fabric. “Knock knock.”

There was a faint rustle, and then a head of blonde hair popped into view. “Jack! What are you doing here?”

At least she sounded happy to see him. “Can I come in?”

“Of course!” The opening widened until it was big enough for a body to slip through, and Jack dropped down into their little encampment. It was cozy even for two people, and Jack couldn’t help but smile at the memories that brought back.

The Doctor was tucked into the far corner, his back propped against a box and his thick, leather-bound diary – dyed the same blue as his beloved TARDIS – open in his lap. Jack took a seat on the tarp floor across from him, and Rose sat between them, completing the little circle. The Doctor closed his diary. “Jack. We weren’t expecting you to drop by.”

Jack shrugged. “I hadn’t really planned on it until this morning.” He hesitated. The floor suddenly seemed much more interesting. “How goes the search?”

Rose wasn’t sure if the Doctor could tell how uneasy Jack seemed, but it wasn’t lost on her. “It’s been okay,” she said. “Haven’t seen anything yet, but the Doctor reckons he’s heard some of them running around at night, screaming.”

“Could have been a fox,” the Doctor allowed, “but I’m not sure yet.” He seemed completely at ease, which made one person in the tent who wasn’t stiff as a board.

Finally, Rose asked, “Why are you here, Jack?”

“Why did you leave me behind?” It came out in a rush, like it had been building up in Jack’s lungs, and the moment he exhaled it all tumbled out. He finally looked up, locking eyes with the Doctor, who looked surprised. “You left me,” Jack said. “Didn’t leave a note, didn’t say a word, just left me on the docks waiting for you, hundreds of miles from home. I want to know why.”

Guilt sank deep into Rose’s stomach, a guilt she’d been putting off thinking about for two decades. The Doctor had told her, at the time, that Jack would be fine on his own, and she’d clung to the excuse. But there was pain behind his voice, a pain that made it clear that even after all this time, things had not been fine for Jack.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I’m so sorry, Jack.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want an apology. It’s in the past. I’ve…accepted it. But I think I deserve some answers, don’t you?”

The Doctor looked more serious than Rose had seem him in a very long time. He had that look in his eyes, the dark one that sent a thrill down Rose’s spine, sometimes good, sometimes bad, but always dangerous. “What do you want me to say, Jack? That it was a mistake? That I turned right around and went back for you?”

“No. Because I know you didn’t turn back. I want to know why you didn’t.”

The Doctor hesitated a moment longer, and Rose held her breath. Finally, the Doctor said, “The university didn’t like that we were associating with someone of…your particular background.”

Jack stared at him, incredulous. “My _background_? What does that even-“ Was it about the queerness? Jack had always been open about his sexuality, and he’d been fortunate enough that it had never gotten him into any trouble, but if he’d been left behind because they knew he was attracted to men…

The Doctor interrupted him, “Sealed military files usually means special ops. Wasn’t a hard conclusion to draw. They said they wouldn’t continue to fund us if you came along. That you’d be a liability they couldn’t afford.”

So not his sexuality. Jack felt a brief flash of relief, replaced almost immediately by anger. “And you didn’t think to _ask_ me about it? Or even tell me ‘oh, by the way, Jack, we lose our funding if you tag along, it’s really nothing personal but work comes first.’”

“You were making it personal!”

“Excuse me?”

“Doctor-“ Rose cut in, trying to stem the pure rage starting to fill the tent, making it feel smaller than it was.

For once, the Doctor ignored her. “You were too busy flirting with Rose to take the work seriously! If you were going to be a liability anyway-“

Jack laughed bitterly. “Oh, jealousy does not become you, Doctor. And for the record? I was never interested in Rose.” He glanced at her. “No offence. Not like I would have said no, but…”

Rose nodded in understanding and gave him a small smile. She’d liked their flirting as much as Jack had. She hadn’t even minded that it made the Doctor a bit jealous. It wasn’t like the Doctor had ever _done_ anything about it, though, and that was a frustration in and of itself.

Jack continued, “I was only ever interested in you, Doctor. I know you never felt the same way, and I was fine with that, but you broke my heart when you left.”

The Doctor had the decency to look chagrined. Jack shook his head. “I’m not saying you should have told the university to stuff it and let me come along. Your work is important to you, and you need the funding. I get it. But the fact that you let your pride get in the way instead of just telling me I had to leave? That’s almost unforgivable.”

“Jack,” Rose said softly.

Jack smiled gently at her. It was almost painful to look at. “I said almost. I’m not the same person I was twenty years ago. I’ve had to let go of a lot of old grudges. And the way things turned out…I think it was for the best.” He stood up, un-pretzeling himself and shaking the feeling back into his limbs. “I just wanted answers. So thank you for that.”

Rose stood too, and the Doctor followed her example. He was uncharacteristically quiet. “I’m sorry,” Rose said again. “I know you don’t want an apology, and I know it won’t help any, but it wasn’t right. I don’t want to have this between us. I’ve missed you.”

Jack’s smile was less sad, more fond. “I’ve missed you too.”

She offered her hand out in truce, and he pulled her into a hug instead. Rose squeezed him tight. Over her should, Jack made eye contact with the Doctor, who’d schooled his expression into one of neutrality.

When he let go of Rose, Jack offered his arms out to the Doctor. “Can we be okay now?” he asked. He was tired of holding a grudge.

The Doctor nodded, but he didn’t accept the hug. He wasn’t much for those, and Jack understood and dropped his arms. Jack grinned, and gave them a cheeky salute. “Alright. Back to work with me. Stop in and say hi before the TARDIS sets sail, alright?”

“Will do,” Rose agreed easily.

As Jack made to climb back out of the tent, the Doctor’s brow furrowing, and he called out, “Wait.” Jack paused, and the Doctor said, “What d’you mean, I broke your heart?”

Rose and Jack exchanged a look. They managed to hold it together a moment before they burst out laughing. “It doesn’t matter, Doctor,” Jack promised him. “I got over all that a long time ago.” And he slipped out of the tent.

Behind him, he could hear the Doctor begging Rose to explain, but she was still laughing at him. Jack smiled. He unclipped one of his water bottles, took a long pull, wiped at his brow where the heat of the sun was already starting to draw sweat to the surface, and headed back towards home.

He was considerably less anxious on the journey back. There was still plenty of time before the sun went down and the day was over. And there was just one thing left for him to do.


	11. Voulez-Vous

“And…we’re done.” Tosh sat back in her chair, studying her computer screen. Ianto and Owen watched her eyes scan across it, double-checking her work. “Yep. We’re done.”

“Finally,” Owen groaned theatrically. “I thought we were never going to get to the vacation part. Since, you know, beach plans yesterday turned into dancing instead.”

“I thought you enjoyed the party,” Ianto said mildly, fighting to hide his smirk as Owen shot him a filthy look. Ianto, in a little fit of spite, had ensured there would only be enough coffee in the machine for Tosh – and Toshiko would get it, he knew, because she woke up before Owen even when a hangover was not in question – before he left in the morning, and Owen knew it too.

“Besides,” Toshiko added, closing her laptop. “You always say you burn like a lobster at the beach anyway.”

“Well, yeah,” Owen said. “But it’s my right to burn like a lobster if I so choose, and I say I want some beach time today.”

“Well, have fun with that,” Ianto said. He pushed back his chair and stood up, stretching. “I’m going to go pack. I’m pretty sure the last ferry doesn’t leave for another hour.”

When he tried to walk through the conference room door, Toshiko physically blocked it, throwing out her arms and planting her legs apart. Even Owen had to raise an eyebrow at the gesture. “You can’t leave,” Toshiko said. She realized the awkwardness of the position and flushed slightly, collecting her limbs, but she didn’t move from in front of the door.

Ianto had a pretty good clue what she was playing at, and he really wasn’t in the mood. Besides, after last night’s spectacle, he wasn’t especially interested in seeing Jack. The day had been mercifully free of him. “Tosh, I appreciate it, but I said I would leave when the work was done, and I intend to stick to that plan.”

“Oh, come on, Ianto,” she wheedled. “We hardly ever see you anymore.”

“We never see him anymore,” Owen pointed out. “’Cause we’re still friends with Jack, remember? And it just made everything awkward.”

Toshiko shot Owen a glare, and Ianto used the opportunity to edge around her out the door. Toshiko grabbed her laptop and clutched it to her chest, charging after him. His strides were longer, but she was more determined. She caught up with him at the elevator.

“Just stay one more night,” she said. “We can have dinner, chat, catch up properly and relax now we’re done working. No Jack, I promise.”

Ianto glanced at her doubtfully as he stepped into the elevator. She followed him in, and Owen sauntered in after her, looking completely unaffected by the whole thing.

“I don’t know,” Ianto said as the doors closed and the lift started to rise. “I really was planning-“

“I know,” Tosh said. “And if you really want to, that’s fine. But…” Her eyes turned pleading, and Ianto felt his resolve start to crumble.

He sighed. “Fine. One more night. But I’m leaving in the morning, and you’re paying for dinner.”

“Deal,” Tosh agreed easily. The doors slid open again, and Ianto unlocked the door to their suite, disappearing into his room to finish packing.

Owen lingered by Tosh in the common area and murmured, “You are scary good at getting what you want.”

Toshiko glanced at him, smiling at the compliment, even if it didn’t seem to apply to the one thing she _really_ wanted. “Bit easier when he really wants it too.”

“How do you figure?”

Toshiko tilted her head, watching Ianto’s door. “Ianto’s pretty stubborn. If he really didn’t want to, he wouldn’t be staying.” She pulled out her phone and raised her voice, “Ianto? Do you want to pick the place or should I?”

“Wherever you’d like is fine,” Ianto called back. “Or rather, wherever Owen wants, since I know he’s the one who’s going to gripe no matter where we go.”

“Oi!” Owen complained, but he didn’t deny it. He folded his arms. “So where exactly are we going?”

Toshiko typed something into her phone and gave Owen a wry smile. “It doesn’t matter where we’re going.”

“Come again?”

“We can go wherever you want after,” she assured him. “But there’s something I have to do first.” She dialed, pressing the phone to her ear as she disappeared into her room, wanting to put that extra bit of distance between herself and Ianto. Owen leaned against the doorframe, watching as she listened to the phone ring. Finally, it picked up. “Jack? It’s Tosh.”

***

Ianto regretted ditching the suit jacket and waistcoat. Not because the place Toshiko had chosen was fancy; it was nice enough, but the atmosphere was deliberately made cozy and casual with low candlelight and a mish-mash of tables and chairs tucked almost too close for comfort. No, Ianto was regretting his choice to dress down because his suits had always been like armor to him, and that was something he could dearly use.

About halfway through the meal, his conversation with Toshiko about a coding project of hers – Owen was not participating, too busy scarfing down his food, but he was throwing Toshiko glances out of the corner of his eye – had been interrupted. Specifically, it had been interrupted by the one person Toshiko had _promised_ would not come up at all.

“Hey Tosh. Owen. Ianto.” Jack beamed at them. “Got room for one more?”

Toshiko was looking at him, Ianto realized. So was Jack, and his expression faltered when Ianto hesitated.

Ianto forced a smile. “Of course.”

“Thanks.” Jack snagged a nearby chair and shrugged out of his coat, draping it over the back.

Toshiko glanced at Owen. “You know what? I’m really not feeling so well. I don’t think the clams are agreeing with me. Would you mind taking me back to the hotel, Owen?”

“Sure, Tosh.” Owen sounded bored. He scooped up another mouthful of food and rose from his chair, one hand on Toshiko’s shoulders.

She shot Ianto an apologetic glance. “Sorry about dinner.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, letting her know just what he thought about her blatant lie without actually saying the words. As they walked away, he turned back towards Jack, who had been crowded next to him initially because of the seating arrangement and who didn’t look like he had any intentions of moving now that they were short two dinner guests. “So.”

Jack cocked his head. “So.”

Ianto had no idea what to say. The restaurant was open-air, and the ‘wall’ Ianto faced overlooked the ocean, so he watched the sun sink down into the waves instead of looking at Jack. He stayed like that as a waiter came over and took Jack’s order, his ears ringing and his vision fuzzing out around the edges as he started to panic. He was alone. With Jack.

Jack picked up the water glass that was set before him and took a gulp. He hoped Ianto wasn’t avoiding his gaze because Jack looked gross – the sun had not been kind to him, and there was a good chance he would be at least a little red in the morning, but he’d had a chance to shower off all the sweat before the time Tosh had given him. He cleared his throat and watched Ianto’s fingers tighten on the table and then forcibly relax.

Doubt flared in his mind. Maybe this was a bad idea. But, to be fair, he hadn’t expected Toshiko and Owen to ditch them either.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, and Ianto’s head jerked his way. Jack instinctually curled in on himself, embarrassed, and deliberately straightened up. “If I’d known they were going to leave, I wouldn’t have asked to join you.”

“I was under the impression this was orchestrated.”

Ianto’s tone was dry, with a clear hint of ‘I am not an idiot,’ and Jack fought not to blush. “Um, it was. A little bit. I just…didn’t expect them to leave. I wasn’t planning on being alone with…”

“Because John would get jealous?”

Jack blinked. “Yeah, no. John’s not exactly the jealous ty-“ He cut himself off, frowning. “Wait. Did you think…”

Ianto shrugged, trying to play it off like he didn’t care, but the fact that he wouldn’t meet Jack’s eyes was a fairly obvious clue. “I saw you together last night. Leaving the party.”

“And you thought that meant, what, that we’re together now?” The words tasted awful in Jack’s mouth, and he screwed up his face and washed them down with another sip of water.

Another shrug from Ianto. “John was all over you. It’s not a stretch to imagine that means something has happened between you recently. Even if it’s purely physical.” To be fair, he didn’t know John very well, but he had known Jack, and Jack might have been repelled by John’s immaturity and whatever history they’d had, but that didn’t mean twenty years later a bit of a fling was out of the question. It was likely, even.

The revulsion Jack felt was tempered only because his food was set in front of him, and it smelled delicious. But rather than take a bite, he insisted, “There is nothing going on between me and John. Physical or otherwise. Last night, I just wanted him to leave.” He picked up his fork, stabbing at the plate without looking and shoveling a bite into his mouth.

Ianto didn’t miss the use of past tense. “And now?”

Jack swallowed. His eyes were intense, too intense for Ianto to meet. “Now, I don’t care,” Jack said. “He’s not worth the energy it takes to care.” When Ianto didn’t look up, Jack said, “Ianto.” He waited until Ianto’s eyes slowly lifted to his before he spoke again, “John is history. Ancient history. Nothing has, or will, happen with him again. Ever. I don’t want him.”

Ianto could almost hear the words hanging unsaid in the air. He didn’t know what he would do if Jack said them, so he veered away. “What about the Doctor?”

Jack sat back, blinking in surprise. “The Doctor?”

Again with the ‘not an idiot’ face. “I know you had a thing for him, Jack.”

“Again, _had_. Past tense. Him being here means nothing.” Not anymore. Jack had his closure; it was all he needed. Maybe eventually he’d be able to rekindle a tentative friendship with the Doctor and Rose, but that wasn’t much of a concern right now. There was something much more important he wanted to focus on. “There are only two people on the peninsula who really matter to me right now. One of them is my daughter, and the other is-“

Ianto cut him off. He had to. “Only two? Really? What about Toshiko and Owen? Do they suddenly count as one person now? God knows they’re close enough, but-“

His voice stuttered as Jack placed a gentle hand over his, but he kept going, “Or Alice’s fiancé, he’s going to be part of your family so he really-“

“Ianto.”

“-and I can’t imagine you don’t have any friends here, I mean, given how long you’ve been here and how social you are-“

“Ianto. Stop.”

The train of thought that’d been spilling out of Ianto’s mouth reversed back into the station, and Ianto’s jaw snapped shut. Under Jack’s hand, Ianto was trembling. “Ianto,” he said again, because it was so good to say it after all these years.

Ianto couldn’t tear his eyes away, even though the intensity of Jack’s hadn’t lessened. “Please,” he begged.

“Please what?”

“Don’t say it, Jack.”

“Don’t say what?” A dare.

“You know what. What…whatever you’re about to say. Just…don’t.”

“I miss you, Ianto.”

Ianto closed his eyes. It was nonsensical to think the restaurant around them had gone quiet, but it might as well have done for all Ianto could hear it. Jack’s hand was still on his. “Don’t say that, Jack,” he repeated.

“Why not? It’s true.”

“Because.” Ianto opened his eyes. “I know what comes next. And I can’t let that happen.”

“What comes next, Ianto?” Jack coaxed, like he was prompting a child. It wasn’t unkind, but anger flared in Ianto’s chest for a brief moment before it cooled again. Twenty years was a long time, and Ianto’s temper wasn’t what it once was. He was in control of it now. Even if it felt like there was nothing else he could control.

He sighed. “Next, you ask me to stay. For a night, for another day, for a week.”

“Why is that so bad?”

“Because if you asked,” Ianto said. “Right now. I think I would say yes. And I can’t do that, Jack. I just can’t.” He pulled his hand away and pushed out his chair. Jack copied him, throwing down a few bills and grabbing his coat. He didn’t want to leave the food – it was the first bite he’d had to eat all day and it tasted even more amazing than it smelled – but something far more important was walking out the door, and he just had to follow.

The cobblestones were loud under their shoes, dusk painting the sky a dark red and blue in the background as Jack caught up to Ianto by the stone steps that wound down to the beach. “Ianto, wait.”

Ianto felt a surge of relief that at least Jack hadn’t tried to grab for him, but the word halted him in his tracks anyway. He rounded on Jack, who looked momentarily surprised that they’d stopped. “I said no, Jack.”

“You said yes!” Well, Ianto had said he’d say yes if Jack asked…Jack supposed that counted. “I’m not forcing you to stay! I’m just asking.”

Ianto’s jaw tightened, and he swallowed hard. He knew he was sending mixed signals, but he couldn’t help it. He was conflicted himself. He glanced towards the docks; the TARDIS stood out against the other boats, all of which were docked for the night. There were no more ferries until morning. He’d have to stay anyway. He turned back to Jack. “Ask me properly.”

Jack blinked. “What?”

Ianto lifted his chin. He’d made his decision. It was a temptation, and a dangerous one at that, but Jack had always been able to sway Ianto, and he was tired of trying to resist something he wanted anyway. “Ask me to spend the night with you, Jack. Ask me properly.”

A smile bloomed across Jack’s face, slow and crooked but sincere. He stepped closer, dropping his voice to hardly more than a whisper. “Ianto Jones, will you spend the night with me?”

“Yes, Jack,” Ianto said. “I will.”


	12. S.O.S.

When Ianto Jones woke up, he thought he was still dreaming. The sunlight was streaming in through gauzy curtains, giving the whole rooms a hazy look. More importantly, Ianto Jones was very used to waking up alone, and the man he was currently sharing a bed with hadn’t done that outside his dreams in over twenty years.

Jack Harkness was lying on his stomach, face smushed into the pillow, the sheet slipping off him to reveal a bare back and, when Ianto nudged it a little farther, bare everything else. In the daylight, Ianto could see that the image didn’t perfectly match his memories; like him, Jack was older. He was softer around the middle, still strong but without a lot of the definition of their twenties. There were spots scattered across his shoulders, most likely developed from the blazing sun. And the tattoo at the base of Jack’s spine, a bird in flight that Ianto used to tease him about but also loved to trace with his tongue, was a lot more faded now, the colors dulling with age.

He was still beautiful. Still Jack. And Ianto was still in love with him.

Ianto pushed back the sheets on his side of the bed – they gave up the pretense at modesty and fell all the way to the floor – and padded to the bathroom. He was as naked as Jack, the morning air comfortably cool against his bare skin. He relieved himself and then washed his hands. His face in the mirror distracted him: his chin was dusted with stubble, the dark color accenting the white of the scar on his cheek. He pursed his lips, and then hissed as the water started to burn his fingers, hastily turning off the tap and shaking out his hands to rid them of the sting.

Jack leaned against the bathroom door, his approach quiet enough that Ianto started when he noticed his presence. He pressed a hand to his chest. “Jesus, Jack.”

“Everything okay?”

Jack looked concerned, and Ianto’s heart climbed into his throat and got comfortable. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, swallowing hard in a vain attempt to push it back down.

“Everything’s fine,” he managed after a minute, but his voice was tight.

“You sure?”

Ianto contemplated lying. He brushed past Jack, returning to his bedroom in search of his clothes. Predictably, they were scattered about the floor, and he cursed internally at the wrinkles that would no doubt be forming in the shirt. At least it wasn’t the full suit.

When he answered, it was without meeting Jack’s eyes. “What am I doing here, Jack?”

Jack frowned. “You spent the night. You wanted to. Right?” A panic he hadn’t felt last night struck him. “You _did_ want to, right? I didn’t-“

Ianto sighed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, bundle of clothes still bunched up in his hands. “I wanted to,” he agreed. “It’s just…what am I _doing_ here? I spent all week telling myself I wouldn’t do this, that I’d get my work done and go home and now here I am. In your bedroom. After we spent the night together. And I wanted to, but I still shouldn’t have done it.”

“Why not?”

“Because!” Ianto huffed, frustrated and angry, not at Jack but at himself. “Because it’s a horrible idea, Jack. Because I know how this ends, and that’s not fair.”

“And how does this end, Ianto?” Jack was still standing, still naked, and Ianto couldn’t look at him and have this conversation so he kept his eyes on the floor.

“This ends with you breaking my heart. Again.”

“Me breaking _your_ heart?” Jack asked, incredulous. He crossed his arms. “I’m pretty sure you have that backwards. You’re the one who left, remember?”

“You know why I left.”

“Do I?” Jack knew he was being petulant. Last night had been amazing, like he was in his twenties again and high just on the pleasure of being with Ianto. In the stark light of morning, he was sharply reminded that this was a man he hadn’t spoken to in over two decades.

Ianto finally looked up at him, and Jack’s breath caught, because he’d seen that kind of anger in Ianto’s eyes before. “I left because I was tired of playing games, Jack. Maybe you did love me. Maybe you had a good reason for the hiding, for not being willing to tell even me, much less anybody else, how you felt. But I couldn’t do it, Jack. I would have been willing to overlook everything else if you could have at least said it to me, but you couldn’t even do that. I needed someone who was willing to actually talk about our relationship, someone who I could trust wasn’t using me without really feeling anything.”

“You could have trusted me!”

“You left me plenty of room for doubt,” Ianto retorted. “I’m not blaming you, Jack. I’m sure you had your reasons. But I wasn’t going to put my needs second to yours, and I couldn’t keep working with you. Not if we were going to break up, not with how I felt about you. I left because it was right for me, and I’m not going to let you make me feel bad about it.” He’d spent long enough hating himself for it. He was never going back to that.

Jack stared. He just barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping. He licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, and quietly took a seat next to Ianto on the bed. He stared at his knees. Ianto didn’t move away. He didn’t say anything else. He waited for Jack.

“You did break my heart,” Jack said finally. “I did love you. And I was scared of what might happen if I told you. I haven’t always had the best luck with love.” Ianto opened his mouth to snap something, but Jack held up a hand. “I’m sorry.”

Ianto blinked, then frowned suspiciously. “You’re sorry?”

Jack nodded. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be what you needed. And I’m sorry that I hurt you because of it.”

Ianto went quiet. He looked away again, fidgeting with a button on his crumpled-up shirt. “Thank you,” he murmured after a minute. “I think I needed to hear that.” Jack’s words had doused a fire he hadn’t realized was still smoldering, a grudge he’d told himself he was over a long time ago. Apparently, he hadn’t been quite as over it as he’d thought, but he was over it now.

“So what now?” Jack asked.

Ianto sighed. “I don’t know, Jack. This…anything between us is still a bad idea. We’re not the same people we were twenty years ago.”

“How is that a bad thing?” Jack touched Ianto’s thigh hesitantly, and despite the nudity, both men understood the touch wasn’t sexual. “You just said, who I was twenty years ago isn’t who you needed me to be. Well, I’m not that person anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean this will work. You’re not the only one who’s changed,” Ianto said, although he didn’t push away Jack’s hand. “I grew up. I’m not a twenty-something-year-old kid anymore. I’ve got scars.”

“I noticed.” Jack moved his hand from Ianto’s thigh, reaching out for his cheek. Ianto turned his face into the touch as Jack swept his thumb over the silver-white line, the stubble around it prickling his fingers.

“It’s not just that,” Ianto murmured. “Some scars you can’t see.”

“I know that.”

“You don’t know what I’ve been through.”

“No offense, Ianto,” Jack said, “but you don’t know what I’ve been through either. I got married and divorced. Raised an amazing little girl. Lost my brother for the second time in my life. That’s just how life works. But that doesn’t mean I’m not willing to listen. Not willing to learn.” He turned Ianto’s face towards him, cupping his chin gently. “What do you think? Can we give it a try?”

It was tempting. It was so bloody tempting and, in that moment, all Ianto wanted to do was say yes.

“No.”

Jack’s face fell, his hopeful smile melting away, his brow creasing. “What? Why not?”

Ianto pulled away from Jack’s touch. “Right now, you have more important things to think about.”

“More import…Ianto-“

Ianto stood up, unballing his clothes so he could put them on again. “Your daughter is getting married tomorrow. I think that’s a little more important than us.”

“So? You’re saying I can’t do both?”

“I’m saying, the timing isn’t right. You should be with your family.”

“And I can do that.” Jack stood up too and caught Ianto by the wrist as he was buttoning his shirt, halting the movement. “But I can’t lose you again. I love you.”

“No, you don’t.” Again, Ianto tugged out of Jack’s hold. Calmly, he said, “You’re in love with someone who doesn’t exist anymore.”

“So last time you left because I wouldn’t tell you I loved you, and now you’re leaving because I will?”

Ianto gave a soft, bitter chuckle and shook his head. “That’s not what this is.” He finished buttoning his shirt. “Last night was…amazing, but it’s not something we can do again. Not right now.”

Jack followed him to the door, “Ianto, wait. Please.” When Ianto hesitated, he plowed on, “Please don’t leave. Say we…say we don’t do anything. Not until after the wedding, after Alice and Joe have left. Stay until then. Tosh and Owen are staying anyway, so it’s not like you’d be alone. Think of it as a vacation, an apology from me. And after the wedding, when it’s not about me being with my family, let’s have this talk again. Give me that long. Please.”

Ianto hesitated, considering the request. “I…do have a lot of vacation time saved up.”

A smile started to bloom across Jack’s face again. “I thought you might. You never did like to take time off.” Some things had clearly changed for Ianto, but that didn’t mean that everything was different.

“Alright,” Ianto agreed. “The wedding is tomorrow. I’ll stay until then.”

“And then we’ll talk?”

“And then we’ll talk,” Ianto promised.

Jack’s smile solidified, and Ianto couldn’t help but smile too. He rolled his eyes. “You’re too tempting for your own good, you know that right?”

“Does that mean I get another kiss before you go?”

Another eye roll, but Ianto nodded, and Jack pulled him close and kissed him, long and slow. If this was going to be their last kiss – and he sincerely hoped it wasn’t, but he knew that was a possibility – then he was going to make it count.

Ianto was the one who broke it, but he lingered a moment longer, resting his forehead against Jack’s. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Ianto shot him one last smile, and then disappeared out the door. Jack grinned after him like an idiot, and then went to put on some pants.


	13. Does Your Mother Know?

Toshiko turned at the sound of footsteps, even as Owen sighed theatrically. She had done it every time she heard someone approaching, hoping it would be the person she was waiting for. This time, however, she was rewarded with the sight of Ianto Jones, no slacks or waistcoat in sight, and instead clad in a pair of white shorts and a pale blue polo shirt. Her entire face lit up the moment she locked eyes with him, and Ianto headed her off, plopping down in the sand next to her – and deliberately kicking it towards Owen – as he said, “I am _not_ forgiving you for last night.”

“You didn’t come back last night,” Toshiko said gleefully.

Ianto narrowed his eyes at her. “You made me a promise, Tosh. No Jack. Do you really think I believe the stunt you pulled at the restaurant was a coincidence?”

Toshiko managed a contrite expression for a moment before she bounced back. “Well? Did you?”

“Did I what?”

Toshiko could tell Ianto was being deliberately dense, but it didn’t deter her in the slightest. “Last night. You were with Jack, weren’t you?”

“You saw us together at the restaurant. You _left us_ together at the restaurant.”

“Yeah, but after that.”

“Oh, give it a rest,” Owen complained. He pushed his sunglasses down his nose, glaring at them over the top of the shades. “Some of us are trying to relax. Ianto, put Tosh out of her misery so she’ll stop bugging you, and I can get some peace and quiet.”

Toshiko looked expectantly towards Ianto, who sighed. “Yes, I spent the night with Jack.” He held up a hand as she started to squeal, cutting her off. “No, we are not getting back together. Not right now, anyway.”

Toshiko’s face fell, and even Owen frowned. “Why not?” she asked.

“I told him we’d talk about it after the wedding.”

“After the wedding?” Owen questioned, giving up on the pretense that he wasn’t invested.

Ianto nodded. “I just think there are more important things for him to be worrying about right now than whether or not giving…us…another go is worth it. Things like his daughter.”

“That’s…really mature of you, Ianto,” Toshiko said.

“Yeah, but when has Jones ever been anything besides mature?” Owen said. He could see the disappointment in Toshiko’s eyes, though, so he added, “For what it’s worth, I think you should go for it, mate.”

“I gathered that,” Ianto said dryly. “Given the way you’ve been throwing us together.” But he couldn’t entirely fight the smile edging at his lips. “You really think so?”

“You were good together,” Tosh offered.

Ianto looked away, staring out at the waves and the surfers attempting to ride them. “I thought so too,” he said softly. “But maybe not good enough.”

Owen and Toshiko exchanged a look. “If anyone could figure it out, it’d be you two,” Owen said. “You’ve both grown up a lot since you split. You’ll find a way to make it work. Or you won’t. Either way, you’re stronger now than you were then.”

Ianto swallowed hard, his throat suddenly tight. He didn’t know how to respond to the rare moment of sincerity from Owen, so all he did was give a little nod of acknowledgement. Satisfied with his work, Owen leaned back again, pushed his sunglasses back up his nose, and closed his eyes.

Above him, the sun went out and another wave of sand came crashing over him. “Oh, come on!” he complained.

At the exact same moment, Ianto’s voice sharpened. “John. Can we help you?”

Owen opened his eyes and sat up. John had his hands on his hips, a grin on his face, a bare chest and the tiniest pair of short-shorts any of them had ever seen just barely clinging to the curve of his ass. “Oi, Hart,” Owen said. “Hope whatever kid you stole those from knows you’re borrowing their shorts.”

John leered at him. “You like them? You should see what I’ve got on underneath.”

“Nobody wants to see that,” Ianto muttered.

Well. Toshiko sort of did. Just a little. She’d watched one of his films, just out of curiosity, and she was interested to know how everything measured up in person. For scientific purposes, of course. “This isn’t a private beach,” she reminded John anyway. “Nor is it a nude one. And I don’t think Jack will take kindly to you scaring away the tourists.”

“If you think that’d scare them away, then you’ve never seen me-“

“Contrary to popular belief,” Ianto interjected, “not everyone is interested in seeing your dick waving about.”

“I’ve got a summer home in Reno, paid for by an illustrious career, that would beg to differ.”

“John, there are children present,” Owen said. “So keep your bloody clothes on.” He was starting to develop a headache.

John shrugged. “I’m going swimming. Anyone care to join me?”

Ianto started to grumble a retort, and Toshiko spoke over him. “I think we’re going to sit this one out. Have fun, though.”

“Suit yourself.” John went for the zip on his shorts.

Owen immediately protested. “Oi! What did I just say?”

John raised an eyebrow at him, shucking off his shorts to reveal – to Owen and Ianto’s moderate relief and Toshiko’s slightly disappointed interest – a bright red Speedo that just barely managed to contain everything. “Calm down, big boy. Shesh, it’s like you don’t trust me or something.”

“Should we?” Ianto asked wryly.

“Don’t be an arse, Eye Candy,” John admonished, although the effect was ruined by the cheeky wink he shot Ianto. He started walking backwards towards the water. “It doesn’t suit you!”

Ianto contemplated following him, just so he could shove John into the surf, but he decided it wasn’t worth the effort. Besides, John would probably enjoy a tumble in the waves. Instead, Ianto groaned and lay back in the sand. It’d be everywhere later, and he’d have a hell of a time getting it out of his hair, but at the moment he didn’t care. “Did you really have to invite him too?”

Toshiko shrugged, not bothering to feign innocence. “He’s fun.”

“For you, maybe. He’s a headache for me.”

“Eh, Tosh just has the hots for him,” Owen said. It didn’t feel quite as flippant as he made it sound, and that thought didn’t sit well with him. He pushed it away rather than examine it too closely.

“Well, Tosh has terrible taste in men,” Ianto groused.

“Sorry, Tosh, can’t argue with him there,” Owen said. Toshiko looked at him in surprise, and a brief moment passed between them, a silent acknowledgement that they weren’t just talking about John, before he added, “Your taste in birds isn’t great, either. I remember Mary…”

Ianto grimaced. Toshiko winced at the memory, but she didn’t respond. Instead, she said, “Need any help with sunblock, Ianto? I’d hate for you to get burned.”

Owen closed his eyes and considered the subject dropped.

***

“Knock, knock,” Jack said softly. He peered around the edge of the doorway. “Can I come in?”

Alice was out on the balcony, a cup of coffee in her hands. She waved him out, and he joined her, taking the other available seat and shielding his eyes against the sun, following her gaze out to the beach. He could make out dots of people along it, but they were too indistinct to recognize.

“Tosh and Owen went out this morning,” Alice said into the silence. She pointed. “I think that might be them.”

Jack leaned forward, squinting to try and turn the blob she’d indicated into his friends, but they were too far away. He sat back again. “Good for them. They ought to get out more.”

Alice glanced at him, setting her cup of coffee down on the little glass table between them. She shifted, the wicker chair catching at the edges of her sundress. “I heard you got out last night too.”

Jack looked at her sharply, but then forced himself to relax. “Tosh told you?”

Alice nodded. “So is Ianto going to be your date to the wedding? Did you sort everything out with him?”

“Slow your roll, kiddo.” Jack plucked at a stray piece of teal wickerwork, keeping his eyes on that instead of his daughter. “He won’t be my date to the wedding.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for starters, I didn’t plan on bringing a date.” Alice gave him a sharp look, and Jack sighed. “He’s…we didn’t sort everything out. We talked. We got some things sorted, but there’s a lot of history between us, and Ianto is, understandably, a bit hesitant about making another go. So we’re going to talk about it. After the wedding.”

Alice frowned. “Why not now?”

“Well, right now I’ve got more important things to worry about.” Jack smiled at Alice. “Like, for example, the fact that my baby girl is getting married tomorrow.”

Alice laughed and blushed. “You know it’s not that big a deal, right?”

“Of course, it’s a big deal! You’re getting married!”

“Yeah, but…” Alice bit her lip. “Is it supposed to feel big? I know I’ve been running around getting it all put together, but it just feels…I don’t know, like the next place Joe and I are going. The natural next step in our relationship.”

Jack shrugged. “Getting married felt huge to me. It was never something I’d planned on. I hadn’t really expected to find someone who wanted to, and who wanted to stay with me long enough for it to make sense. But maybe if I hadn’t put so much stock in it…” He stared out at the water again. It was easier than looking at Alice.

They were both silent for a long minute, and then Jack asked softly, “Does your mother know that you’re getting married?”

Alice’s head whipped around and she stared at him, incredulous. “She might,” she said eventually. “I mean, I mentioned it online. But it’s not like I sent her an invitation. We don’t exactly talk.”

“I would have been okay with it, you know. If you’d invited her.”

“Really?” Alice raised her eyebrows. “After your reaction to the other three showing up-“

“This would have been different.” Jack sighed. “Whatever happened between us, she is still your mother.”

“I’m pretty sure she gave up that right the moment she left us behind,” Alice mumbled. “Definitely after she stopped talking to me except for a card on my birthday.”

Jack remained silent. He hated speaking badly of Lucia in front of Alice, but as much pain as he’d been willing to suffer from her, he had no excuses for what she’d done to their daughter. Alice had adored her mother, right up until Lucia had decided that leaving Jack meant leaving Alice too.

“What do you remember?” he asked hesitantly. “About her leaving, I mean.”

Alice shrugged. “Not much. It was a long time ago. I just remember that you two used to fight a lot, and then she left.”

That was a bit of an understatement. Jack remembered all too well what their relationship had been like at the end, and even after all those years it still stung.

_“What do you expect me to do?” Jack shouted._

_“I expect you to put your family before work!” Lucia yelled right back._

_Jack bit back another frustrated retort. They’d been having the argument – or at least, that iteration of the argument – for over an hour now. He took a deep breath and tried to bring his voice down to a more reasonable volume. “I do put my family before work,” he said. “I watch Alice when you’re busy and-“_

_“You bring her to work with you! I don’t want my daughter growing up in a hotel! Especially not one-”_

_Jack bristled and Lucia faltered. “No, go on,” Jack said, his voice cold. “Not one what?”_

_Lucia squared her shoulders and met his gaze dead on. “I don’t want my daughter growing up in a place like this. Cut off from the rest of the world.”_

_“Boeshane is not cut off. Everyone comes to us.”_

_“For vacation, Jack! Not to live here!”_

_“Is this about Alice, or is this about you?” Jack snapped. “Because she loves the hotel. She loves the beaches and the town and all the people who adore her, and they all live right here. So don’t tell me this is for_ our _daughter’s benefit.”_

_Lucia clenched her jaw. The corner of her lips turned up in the hint of a snarl. “Fine. Make it about me. You always do this, you always turn it back around on me. What about you, huh? What about you running and hiding from the world and pretending everything’s fine when really you’ve just got a string of who-knows-how-many lovers out there that you’ve disappointed.”_

_Jack’s mouth dropped open. “Excuse me?” he spat. “Last time I checked, I didn’t marry any of them. I married you.”_

_“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”_

_“I love you!”_

_“Until the next pretty thing comes along.”_

_“No! Forever! That was the deal, remember? ‘Til death do us part? Growing old together, raising our daughter together, that’s the life I wanted, and I wanted it with you.”_

_Lucia went quiet, and Jack stopped breathing, waiting for her response. Finally, she said, “I don’t think this is working.”_

_“What?” Jacks heart plunged._

_“I hate it here, Jack. I hate the hotel, I hate the beaches, and I hate that you’re always at work because how can I trust you when you have a revolving door of people to fall all over you in their…swimwear and-“_

_“I don’t want any of them!” Jack protested. “And what about Alice?”_

_“What about her?”_

_“Are you really just going to take her away?”_

_Lucia studied him, and Jack fought the urge to squirm at the pressure of her gaze. He wasn’t about to give up without a fight. Not on his wife, and definitely not on his daughter._

_“No,” she said eventually. “I’m not.”_

It had taken awhile to get from there to Lucia actually leaving, long enough that Jack had thought they’d worked it out. But when she had left, she’d left everything that couldn’t fit in a single suitcase. Everything, including their daughter. Everything, including a note.

_Alice stared blankly up at her father. It looked like he’d been crying, but she’d never properly seen an adult cry, so she couldn’t be sure. “Mom’s gone?” she asked. “When is she coming back?”_

_Her father looked at the piece of paper, clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were turning white. His voice was shaky when he said, “I don’t think she is, kiddo.”_

_“You’re wrong.” Alice’s voice wavered. Her mother wouldn’t leave her. It was a stupid game her father was playing. Her voice grew loud and shrill. “She’s not leaving! She’s not gone!”_

_“Alice-“_

_Alice stomped her foot and wailed, cutting on her father’s protests. When he reached for her, she shied away. “No! Go away!”_

_“Alice-“ he tried again._

_She didn’t want to hear it. She turned and ran, not caring that the door banged loudly behind her. She ran and ran, not stopping until her feet skidded in the sand and got tangled in the beach grass. Then she collapsed to the ground, hugging her knees tightly to her chest, and started to sob._

_Her father found her. He sat next to her without a word, shrugging off his massive coat and draping it around her shoulders. Alice sniffled and pulled it tight like a blanket, the fabric enveloping her almost completely._

_“Why did Mom go?” she asked, hiccupping._

_Her father sighed, looking at the paper he was still holding. “I don’t really know, kiddo. I don’t think she was happy here.”_

_“Was it my fault?”_

_“No, of course not.” Her father wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close. “She loves you. You made her very happy. But I don’t think I did.”_

_“Oh.” Alice contemplated that for a moment. “Could you make her happy again? So she’ll come back?”_

_Her father hesitated. “I don’t think so. I’m sorry.”_

_Alice felt the tears brimming up in her eyes again, and she gripped the coat a little harder, leaning further into her father’s side. They sat in silence, watching the waves crash onto the beach, the thick taste of salt in both of their mouths._

“You were barely five years old,” Jack said quietly. “Too young to have to deal with something like that.”

Alice shrugged. “We did our best. And you were a good dad.”

“I tried.” Jack knew he left something to be desired in the parenting department, but he’d done his best. “You turned out amazing, so I must have been doing something right.”

Alice cracked a smile, and Jack did too. “I don’t need Mom at my wedding,” Alice told him. “I don’t need her to be part of my life. I have you, and I have Toshiko and Owen and everyone at the hotel…I have more family than I know what to do with some days.”

Jack chuckled at the joke. “It’s going to be hard to give you away tomorrow. But I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Alice reached over and squeezed his hand. Jack squeezed back. “And once you do, then you can focus on yourself, for a change.”

“You really don’t want me to be alone, do you?”

Alice shrugged. “You’re alone too much. I think you’re happier when you’re not.”

“I think you’re right.” Jack looked out at the dots Alice had guessed to be Tosh and Owen. There were three dots now, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder if the third one was Ianto.

Tomorrow would be a big day. For many reasons. And Jack couldn’t wait. 


	14. Slipping Through My Fingers

Owen grumbled as he wrestled with the cuffs of his shirt. The buttons were stuck, and no matter how he fiddled with them he couldn’t seem to get them to come loose. Ianto always made dressing up look easy but give Owen jeans and a t-shirt any day. For Alice’s wedding he’d promised jeans and a button-down, hardly a step up, but already he was starting to regret budging even that much.

He stepped out into the common area of the suite. “Ianto, please tell me you can help-“ He trailed off, and Toshiko blushed and smoothed down her dress.

“What do you think?” she asked, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

Owen blinked stupidly for a moment, and then managed, “Looks good, Tosh. Er, purple. Very nice.”

“Ianto recommended lilac.”

Owen glanced at Ianto, who was perfectly suited up as always and watching the exchanged with a knowing look. Ianto shrugged. “I just remembered a lilac dress she used to wear when we worked together. I always thought the color suited her.” He managed to keep from looking smug, but Owen’s response was exactly what he’d expected. Served them right; if he had to deal with their matchmaking endeavors, they deserved a little interfering of their own. It was about time they actually did something about the tension between them.

To avoid looking at Toshiko again – because she really did look amazing in that dress, and the fact that it was doing more to his chest than to lower parts of him was something he didn’t want to dwell on – Owen thrust his sleeves out in Ianto’s direction. “Help.”

Ianto smirked, but he deftly fixed Owen’s cuffs. Owen shook them out again. “Thanks.” He gave Ianto a once-over. “Thought you weren’t going to the wedding?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“So you’re wearing that to the beach for fun? In case you forgot, work’s over.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Unlike some people, I actually like dressing like this.” He eyed Owen’s jeans pointedly.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Toshiko asked. “You could be my plus one.”

“I’m sure,” Ianto said. He smiled ruefully. “I’d be a distraction for Jack, and he doesn’t need any of those today.”

Toshiko nodded. “You could stop by the reception,” she offered tentatively. “After the wedding’s over?”

“I’ll think about it,” Ianto promised. He waved them towards the door. “Go on. You’ve got a wedding to get to.”

***

Jack’s breath caught in his throat as he stepped back from the mirror. In front of him, Alice studied her hair, turning and patting at the veil settled into the updo. Her smile reflected back at him. “It’s beautiful.”

Jack was a bit beyond words. His throat was too tight. He managed a watery smile instead, and Alice twisted in her seat. “Aw, Dad. Are you going to cry? The wedding hasn’t even started yet.”

“You look so beautiful.” It took a herculean effort to get the words out, but they were worth it to see the warmth that spread over her face, lighting up her smile.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Jack was tempted to hug her, to crush her to his chest and never let her go. Instead, he cleared his throat and blinked quickly, getting the wetness out of his eyes. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Alice nodded. “Let’s do this.”

She stood up, and Jack offered out his arm. He was out of the coat, for once, and the tuxedo jacket slimmed him, removing some of the bulk of the wool, while the blue tartan of his kilt made his eyes look brighter than usual. Alice remembered trying it on when she was a little girl. Jack only brought it out for special occasions, so it’d been years since she’d seen him in it.

She took his arm, and he guided her out the door and down the hall.

Two steps outside the hotel, Alice froze and cursed. “My bouquet. I brought it upstairs when we were done with the floral arrangements, and I forgot to bring it back down.”

“Well, run up and get it,” Jack said. “I’ll wait here.”

Alice took off, and Jack bounced on the balls of his feet, feeling restless. There wasn’t a cloud in sight, and it was hot, but not so much that they’d be dying in their formal wear. Perfect for a wedding.

A wolf whistle caught his attention, and he turned around. John was leaning against the wall behind him, clearly eyeing him. “Haven’t seen that in a while.”

Jack fought the urge to tug the kilt lower, knowing that given half the chance, John would try to look under it. “Yeah, well, special day and all.”

John leered. “Used to be, you didn’t need anything special for that. Just knowing it got me all hot and-“

“What happened to ‘Ianto is worth fighting for’ and ‘I know we’re not going to have sex again’?”

“Pretty sure I also said that I was going to keep making your life hell.” John grinned. “So, you know. Better hope the wind doesn’t pick up, or I’ll be getting to see you Marylin Munroe it at the ceremony.”

Jack fought the urge to groan. “Don’t tell me Alice actually invited you to her wedding.”

“Nah.” John shook his head. “One of your bellhops was pretty keen on having me as his plus one. Not that I needed the incentive to give him another go. He’s ridiculously flexible, did you know-”

Jack held up a hand. “I don’t want to hear about what you’ve been doing to my staff.”

“Your loss.” John shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to cause a fuss on your daughter’s big day. I’ll be nice and quiet the whole time. Cry into a hankie, the whole nine yards. _But_ , speaking of wedding guests…” John pushed off the wall, sauntering a bit closer and raising his eyebrows. “How goes it with our Mr. Jones?”

“Fine,” Jack said tightly.

“That bad, huh?”

Jack shot him a look. “I said, it’s fine.”

“Yeah, you _said_ it’s fine, but you _look_ like he spit in your face.” John paused. “He didn’t spit in your face, did he? ‘Cause I’d be heartbroken if I missed seeing that.”

“Pretty sure anything that happens between me and Ianto isn’t any of your business.”

John’s eyes widened. “Oh my god. You shagged him, didn’t you? You shagged him, and then he ran off. Did he at least wait for the morning, or did he hop out of bed the moment-“

“Shut up!”

John raised his hands, taking a step back. Jack took a deep breath. “Yeah, he left. But we did talk. And…we’re going to talk some more. After the wedding. Ianto’s just not sure about this, and I don’t want to force him into anything.” Jack chuckled softly. “Not that I ever could.”

“Yeah, Eye Candy is a mite stubborn that way.” John’s posture relaxed, and he tucked his hands into his pockets. His voice was gentler, less teasing when he said, “Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No,” Jack said quickly, and John grinned. Jack smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “No offense, but I don’t think Ianto listens to a word you say.”

“Oh, he listens. He just likes to be contrary about it.”

“Either way, I think I’ll stick to fighting my own battles. But thank you for the offer.”

John shrugged. “I may be a bastard, but even I can tell you two are made for each other. Sodding fairytale romance.” He jabbed a finger at Jack. “I’d better be best man at your wedding.”

“You’re dreaming if you think you rank higher than a groomsman.”

“Not a bridesmaid?” John batted his eyes. “I can pull off the heels, and I’ve got this stunning little off-the-shoulder dress-“

Jack laughed. “I’ve got to get him to agree to take me back first. Then maybe we’ll see about marriage. I’m not sure I want to get married again.”

“Why not?”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “You saw how it turned out last time.”

“True. But you’ve always been one to get back up on the horse, so to speak. Even if it takes you awhile.”

“We’ll see,” Jack said again. And then, because he was feeling sentimental and if there was any day for it, it was today, he reached out and drew John in for a hug. John accepted the gesture, and Jack kissed his cheek gently. In a moment of shocking sincerity, John even managed to pull away without trying to grope Jack’s ass.

“Alright.” John sniffed and adjusted his coat. “I’d better be off before someone, namely Eye Candy, comes down and catches us canoodling. I’d hate for him to get the wrong idea.” He winked, and Jack smirked.

“You’d love for him to get the wrong idea.”

John was already starting to walk away, but he turned around and kept walking backwards, calling with a grin, “Guilty as charged. You know me.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, too softly for John to hear. “I do.”

Alice had been ducked around the corner, pausing the moment she’d heard her father and John’s exchange, wanting to know what they’d say. She was surprised but touched. Now, she slipped out and waved her bouquet at Jack. “All set to go.”

“Good.” Jack took her arm again. “Let’s go get you married.”

“Yes,” Alice said. “Let’s.”


	15. The Winner Takes It All

When the procession hit the beach, everyone stood up. In the front row, Tosh had to crane her neck around the mass of people behind her, trying to catch a glimpse of Alice and Jack. Owen was still too busy fidgeting with his shirt-sleeves to look. He did, however, look up when Toshiko’s breath caught, just in time to see the bride and her father appear.

“I haven’t seen him wear that since…”

Owen knew which event Toshiko was referring to. The funeral had been grim and Jack, normally so stoic, had cried through the entire thing. They had never met Jack’s brother, but it had been almost as hard on the family as Jack’s divorce had been. To see the kilt under much happier circumstances made Owen smile in spite of himself. He felt Tosh slip her hand into his and squeeze, and he allowed her to do it. He even allowed himself to give a gentle squeeze back.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Jack turned to face Alice, who grinned up at him. He laid a gentle kiss on her cheek and released her, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes again as he took a seat next to Owen and Tosh. Toshiko passed him a handkerchief and he accepted it gratefully, not missing the way Toshiko and Owen’s fingers were laced together.

“Welcome,” the officiant began, “to Alice and Joe, and to all your friends and family who have gathered together today.”

Jack gave up and started sobbing. Tosh made it as far as the vows before she started sniffling too. Owen held himself stiffly through it all, but as the rings were exchanged, his hand tightened on Toshiko’s, and he blinked rapidly. If anyone had asked, he would have insisted a grain of sand had blown into his eye. But no one asked, and the single tear that leaked out was wiped away before anyone could notice.

“I now pronounce you man and wife,” the officiant announced. “You may kiss the bride.”

Joe pulled Alice close and kissed her. Towards the back, John whistled loudly, wiggling his eyebrows at Jack when he glanced around. Jack chuckled and wiped his cheeks, joining in the clapping of the rest of the crowd.

Up on the sand dune above them, Ianto Jones smiled down at the ceremony and almost wished he’d agreed to go. He turned around, making his way back through the clusters of beach grass, and headed back to the hotel. Jack looked up and caught a brief flash of black against the sky, but he couldn’t be sure he hadn’t imagined it.

The wedding precession started making their way back, glad to get away from the sun and the sand, and the rows slowly started to empty out. Jack took up the rear with Toshiko and Owen, following the trail of friends and family.

As they approached the hotel, a voice shouted out, “Jack!”

Jack turned, and Rose nearly crashed into him, skidding to a halt just in time. The Doctor was a few steps behind her, his pace much more leisurely. Rose beamed at Jack. “Just getting back from the wedding?”

Jack nodded. “Find anything out in the desert?”

Rose pulled a face. “Plenty of scorpions and heat exhaustion, but no monsters to speak of, not even in the caves.”

“I’m sorry the trip was a waste.”

“It wasn’t a waste,” the Doctor said. He tilted his head and smiled at Jack. “It’s never a waste to explore somewhere new, even if you don’t find what you were looking for. And it’s never a waste to reconnect with an old friend.”

The last threads of tension, still strung tight when he’d left their campsite, finally severed and fell away. Jack smiled, and the Doctor reached out, taking Jack’s hand gently in both of his. “I’m sorry,” he said, and it sounded sincere. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you, then or for twenty more years. You’re a good man, Jack. Not my type,” he added with a grin, “but a good man. Whatever the university might think.”

Jack grinned back, adding his other hand to the pile and patting the Doctor’s. “Thank you, Doctor. It means a lot to hear you say that.” He glanced slyly at Rose. “And believe me, I know I’m not your type.”

The Doctor looked lost again, and Rose fought not to giggle. Jack released the Doctor’s hands and threw an arm around his shoulders instead, doing the same to Rose with the other one and pulling them both in tight for a hug. “It really was good to see you again.”

“Don’t be a stranger,” Rose murmured in his ear. “Call us, yeah? Or write.”

“Only if you write back!” Jack let them go.

“Promise,” the Doctor said. He bounced on his heels. “Alright, Rose, back to the TARDIS! Want to get out of here before the weather turns, and we’ve got a long trip back to England.”

Rose lingered, looking at Jack, and Jack waved them off. “Go on. Places to see. Adventures to have.”

“Too right.” The Doctor’s bouncing increased. “Allonsy, then!”

Jack and Rose both raised their eyebrows. “Allonsy?” Jack asked.

The Doctor shrugged. “Something I’m thinking of trying out.”

Rose laughed and linked her arm through his. “And I’m thinking you don’t need a catchphrase.” She waved at Jack, calling as the distance between them grew, “See you soon!”

“Don’t wait twenty years this time!” Jack called back.

The Doctor and Rose both waved one last time and then turned and made for the docks. Jack watched them go, breathing in the sea air. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it felt lighter in his lungs than usual. He smiled to himself and headed in the direction of the hotel.

By the time he got to the reception, it was already in full swing. He stole a crab puff off a waiter as he walked by, popping it in his mouth and weaving between the chattering guests, trying to find Alice. She was standing next to their table, hugging a few well-wishers and chatting with them while Joe sat next to her, engrossed in a conversation with his parents.

Jack sidled up next to them, wrapping an arm around Alice’s shoulders. She twisted, looking up at him, and smiled. The others walked away, and Alice said, “Where’d you get off to?”

“I was just saying goodbye to the Doctor and Rose.”

Alice’s eyes widened. “They’re leaving?”

Jack nodded. “Just saw them off to the docks. They’re headed home.”

Alice hesitated, taking her seat before she asked, “And?”

“And what?” Jack took his seat too.

“Did you get it? Closure?”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled. “I think everything’s good between us again.”

“Good.”

Jack pointed a warning finger in her direction. “Don’t think this means you’re off the hook for meddling, young lady. Once honeymoon bliss is over, you’re in for the scolding of a lifetime.”

“Of course, Dad,” Alice said dutifully, suppressing her smirk. If all was right with the world, her father would be enjoying a bit of his own bliss around that time, so with any luck she’d be able to skip that conversation.

Jack was about to say something else when an unexpected sight distracted him. Ianto slipped into the room, movements hesitant as he glanced around, shoulders hunched slightly and then relaxing when he caught sight of Tosh, who appeared by his side to hug him tight before pointing in Jack’s direction.

They made eye contact across the room. Jack’s mouth went dry.

Alice nudged her father. “Go talk to him.”

Jack broke away from Ianto’s gaze to look at Alice. “But-“

She raised her eyebrows. “That’s what you’ve been waiting for, isn’t it? The chance to talk to him?”

Jack was cut off by the band. “Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have you turn your attention to the dance floor, it’s about time for our bride and groom to share their first dance.”

Alice gave Jack a pointed look, glancing first at him, then Ianto, then back. Then she took Joe’s hand and stepped out onto the dancefloor with him.

As they swept into a clearly-rehearsed waltz, Jack felt someone shift up next to him. His breath caught, but he didn’t dare look, keeping his eyes fixed on his daughter.

“They look good together,” Ianto said quietly.

Jack nodded. His voice was stuck in his throat. Silence descending between them again. The whole room was still, watching Alice and Joe glide together. Jack felt his eyes start to tear up again and he fumbled for the nearest napkin, dabbing away the wetness before it could fully leak out.

It wasn’t until the song changed, became upbeat and other people started to join the happy couple on the dancefloor that Jack felt he could breathe again. He turned to face Ianto and ventured, “You came. I didn’t think…””

Jack’s smile tugged at Ianto’s heart, and he cleared his throat. “Yes, well, Tosh asked, so…” He shuffled, staring at his feet. “I, uh…I watched a bit of the ceremony. Saw. I saw a bit of the ceremony. I was out in the dunes and…” He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. He’d had a whole speech prepared for this moment, something to put Jack off for a few minutes longer, a reiteration that it was his daughter and not Ianto who deserved Jack’s attention. It had vanished the moment he’d stepped into the room and locked eyes with Jack. Instead, he said, “The, uh…the kilt looks good on you.”

Jack’s shy smile morphed into a grin. “Yeah?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You know it does.” He hesitated. “I didn’t know you were Scottish.” Jack had never spoken about it, and Ianto had definitely never seen him in a kilt before. He would have remembered that.

Jack shrugged. “I was born in Scotland. My whole family was from there. We moved here when I was still a kid, and between that and serving over in America and…elsewhere…took care of the accent.”

The song changed again, turning to something slower, and Jack offered Ianto his hand as a woman started to sing something Ianto vaguely recognized from the radio. “May I have this dance?”

“Jack-“

“I’m just asking for a dance,” Jack said. “That’s all. One dance and a chance to talk. You promised me that much.”

“I didn’t promise you a dance.” But Ianto took Jack’s hand anyway and allowed himself to be led out onto the dancefloor. On the sidelines, Toshiko elbowed Owen to get his attention and nodded significantly in their direction. Owen glanced at them briefly and then looked away again. He wasn’t keen on dancefloors, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Toshiko asked. He just wasn’t sure if his reluctance was because he knew it’d break her heart for him to refuse, or because he was contemplating the dangerous alternative of saying yes.

On the floor, Ianto allowed Jack to guide him into position, letting Jack lead. He held in a shudder; Jack was keeping a respectful distance between them, but Ianto could still feel the heat radiating off him. The other night had been dangerously intimate, but this was even more so.

“So you’re still at Torchwood?”

The question caught Ianto off-guard. “What?”

“You’ve been there a long time,” Jack said. “What, twenty-five years? Give or take? That’s pretty much your entire adult life.”

Ianto frowned, confused. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Just trying to figure you out, Ianto Jones.” Jack’s smile had an uneasy edge to it. “After all, you’re not the same person I used to know.”

“And what have you figured out?” Ianto was almost afraid to hear the answer, especially after Jack’s callback to Ianto’s own words.

“You like commitment. Certainty.” Jack tilted his head, raising his eyebrows significantly. “Loyalty.”

“Or maybe I just like my job.” Jack was a little too close for comfort, both with his guess and physically. Ianto drifted back, putting a bit more space between them as they danced.

“Maybe,” Jack allowed. He didn’t try to draw Ianto closer again. “Can I ask about the scar?”

Ianto fought the reflex to touch it. “Got it on the job,” he said.

“I thought you mostly worked in research and admin. Or are you in the field now?”

“I don’t go in often,” Ianto said. “Just when they need an extra hand. I got this,” he let go of Jack briefly to gesture towards the scar, “when a bit of shrapnel hit me. Explosion. I was at the edge of the blast radius. I got lucky.”

“It suits you,” Jack said. “Makes you look older. Wiser.”

“I am older, Jack.”

“How about wiser?”

“Well, I slept with you again, so…” Jack looked hurt, and Ianto regretted the words, even as a joke. He sighed. “I would like nothing more than for things to work out between us. But realistically speaking-“

“What’s the problem?” Jack asked. They’d stopped moving now, towards the edge of the dancefloor, couples moving around them as they broke apart.

Ianto folded his arms defensively. “For one thing, I work in London, remember? And you work here. That’s a hell of a commute, either way.”

“So I’ll go to London.” Jack wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he curled them into the fabric of his kilt. “The hotel practically runs itself, and it’s not like Alice is keeping me tied here. I could absolutely move to London.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Jack, you love it here. This hotel is your life.”

“I can have more than one thing in my life,” Jack countered. “And I love you.”

“Still?” Ianto said. “You don’t even know me anymore.”

Jack reached for him, stepping close. “Then let me get to know you again,” he murmured. Ianto could feel goosebumps erupt on his skin. His breath caught in his throat as Jack leaned in further. “Let me learn to love you, the same way I’ve always loved you.”

And in spite of a thousand reasons Ianto could have said it was a bad idea, in the middle -well, on the edge – of the dancefloor at Jack’s daughter’s wedding, with Christina Perri singing about eternal love in the background, Ianto met Jack in a kiss.


	16. When All Is Said and Done

Jack and Ianto broke apart, staring at each other. Ianto wasn’t sure when his hand had curled around the back of Jack’s neck, nor when Jack’s hand had come up to cup his cheek. “This is a bad idea,” Ianto murmured, close enough that Jack could feel his breath.

“Sometimes you have to take a risk,” Jack murmured back.

“I don’t actually want you to move to London for me. It’s a nice gesture but…”

“We’ll figure it out.” Jack grinned, and Ianto couldn’t help following suit.

Which was about when they were bowled over by an exuberant Toshiko. Jack managed to catch her, absorbing most of the impact and saving them from being knocked over as she threw her arms around them, crowing, “I just knew you’d work everything out!”

“Who says we’ve worked it out?” Jack asked.

Toshiko’s face fell comically, and she looked back and forth between them before Ianto rolled his eyes. “Don’t tease her, Jack.”

“Well, we haven’t,” Jack pointed out, but his grin reappeared and didn’t fade even when Ianto elbowed him in the side. He squeezed Toshiko’s shoulder and amended, “But I think we are going to try.” He glanced back at Ianto, “We are going to try, right?”

“Yes,” Ianto said. “Jack can be…persuasive.” At Jack’s look, he added, “Alright, it’s not like I needed much persuading. But someone’s got to be the voice of reason in this relationship.”

Owen joined them. He’d followed Tosh, but at his own leisurely pace. “So, you’ve got it sorted then?”

Jack nodded. He slung an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I’d thank you two for the assistance, but I don’t want to encourage any more shenanigans involving my social life.”

“Seconded,” Ianto agreed.

Toshiko smiled slyly. “Of course not.”

“Whatever.” Owen shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching his shoulders. “No offense to your daughter, mate, but the sooner all of this is over, the better.”

“Hey!” Alice appeared by Owen’s side and gave him an elbow to the ribs. On her other arm was Joe. She grinned at Jack. “So? Did you work everything out?”

Jack groaned, but he grinned back, even as Ianto blushed shyly. “You’re still grounded,” Jack reminded her.

Alice’s smile widened. “I’m an adult. You can’t ground me.”

“Watch me.” But the threat was dulled by his laughter. He squeezed Ianto’s shoulder and then let go, holding his arms out to Alice. “Come on. Father-daughter dance time.”

Alice allowed herself to be swept back onto the dance floor, and she leaned into her father’s embrace. “I’m really happy,” she murmured.

“Good.” Jack pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Are you happy?”

Jack laughed softly. “Yeah, kiddo. I’m happy.”

“Because of Ianto? Because he said yes?” She bit her lip, eyebrows raised in expectation.

Jack shook his head. Of course, he was happy about Ianto, but Ianto had been right, like he so often was. They weren’t the most important thing right now. “Not because of Ianto,” he said. “Because of you. My little girl…you’re all grown up now. Moving away, getting married.” He didn’t bother to hide the sniffle. They were happy tears. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

On the sidelines, Ianto watched Toshiko watch Owen, who was clearly trying not to look at her. He rolled his eyes. “Tosh? Want to dance?”

Owen’s head jerked up in surprise, but Toshiko looked delighted. Ianto gave Owen a look over her shoulder as he took her hand and followed Jack and Alice onto the dancefloor. “You really should talk to him,” he told her.

Toshiko shrugged. “It’s not really worth it.”

Ianto raised his eyebrows. “Who was the one telling me that I should talk to Jack? And I’m pretty sure you’ve been pining after Owen a lot longer than I’ve been pining after Jack.”

“So you admit that you were pining?”

“Yes,” Ianto admitted, and then covered Toshiko’s triumphant exclamation with a hasty, “and you are too.”

Toshiko quieted, her face falling. She adjusted her grip on Ianto and then said, “What if it changes everything?”

“What if it changes for the better?” Ianto countered. “You’re best friends, Tosh. And I’m pretty sure he already knows.”

They both glanced over to where Owen was hovering on the outskirts, knuckles pressed to his lips, trying and failing to act like he wasn’t sneaking glances at them. “Fair point,” Toshiko allowed. She sighed. “What do I even say to him?”

“You could start by asking him to dance,” Ianto offered.

“Owen hates dancing.”

“Maybe not as much as you think.”

The song started to shift, and Ianto let go of Tosh. “Ask him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could say no, laugh in my face, tell me that I’m a terrible person for ruining our friendship-“

“He’s coming over.”

Toshiko squeaked as Ianto turned her gently in Owen’s direction. His hands were shoved into his pockets again, his shoulders hunched. He coughed. “Er…hi. Tosh.”

Ianto liked to think he hadn’t been quite so awkward and clueless with Jack, but he wasn’t in denial. He took a step back, and coincidentally bumped right into the man in question. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jack glanced back and forth between Ianto and where Tosh and Owen were standing, Tosh shrinking in on herself just as much as Owen, and then offered out his elbow to Ianto. “Why don’t we take a walk?”

“Yep.” Ianto took his arm and Jack steered him towards the glass doors overlooking the beach, leaving Tosh and Owen alternating between staring at the floor and glancing at each other.

“We should maybe get out of the way,” Toshiko finally offered when the silence stretched.

“Right,” Owen nodded. “Or…we could maybe…”

Something in Toshiko’s chest lit up and then lifted. “Do you want to dance?”

Owen rushed out a sigh of relief. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to say, we should-“

Toshiko smiled and took his hands, guiding him into position. Owen’s grip on her was gentle, like he was terrified that if he held on too tight she’d melt away. She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt him sigh softly again, and she closed her eyes and smiled.

***

“I meant it, you know.”

Ianto looked over at Jack. They both had their trousers rolled up past their knees, sitting by the pool and kicking their legs gently in the water. Jack’s coat and Ianto’s suit jacket and waistcoat had been discarded over one of the lounge chairs. It was long since dark; the moon’s rays were dyed pink as the party continued on inside the hotel, but the thick glass doors kept the music from spilling out to disturb them.

“Meant what?” Ianto asked.

“You’re not the only one who’s changed,” Jack said. He stared at the water, his fingers curled tight around the edge of the pool. “I…uh…I found my brother.”

“I know.”

Jack looked up, surprised, but Ianto just shrugged. “Tosh mentioned the funeral.” Tentatively, he reached out and covered Jack’s hand with his own. “I’m sorry.”

Jack let out a shaky exhale, ending on a bitter chuckle. “Be careful what you wish for, right? I spent all those years wishing he’d come back, that I’d find him, and it turned out that he wasn’t dead but he…hated me. And then he died anyway. My brother died still hating me for not finding him.”

Ianto squeezed Jack’s hand. “It wasn’t your fault. You were kids when he went missing.”

“That’s not the point.”

“It is the point,” Ianto said. “You couldn’t have done anything more.”

They were quiet for another long moment, and then Ianto offered, “I’m still working with Lisa.”

“Your ex? The one who hates your guts for breaking up with her?”

“That’s the one.” Ianto stared into the water. “It’s not her fault. She thought it loved her. I mean, I did. I thought I loved her. But…not the way she wanted me to. Not enough.” Ianto chuckled, and Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the sound, even if it was a little melancholy. “I would have transferred back to Cardiff, but it hurt too much. I could tell myself I was over you all I wanted, but it was easier to work with a woman who hated me, who’s every interaction with me was painful and humiliating and…” Ianto shook his head. “I could deal with that, but I couldn’t bear the thought of going back and knowing that all I’d be able to see was you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“It was,” Jack insisted. “I was scared. And I hurt you. And we’re going to get past it, but I don’t want to just forget it. I want to remember, because I don’t want to forget anything about you, Ianto Jones. Not even the bad things. I never want to take you for granted again.”

“We should get back,” Ianto murmured, glancing towards the party again. “People will start wondering where we’ve gone.”

“You’re right,” Jack agreed, but neither of them made a move to get up. Ianto leaned his head against Jack’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They stayed there, even as the minutes stretched on. The party was still in full swing without them, and after everything they’d been through, they could both agree that they deserved a moment of peace.


	17. Take a Chance on Me

The morning after made the past night feel like a dream for everyone involved. For Alice and Joe, it was because they were both still walking on air – in a very literal sense, as their early flight meant sleep deprivation and a lack of clear thought. Her father had said goodbye last night, hugging her tight and making her promise that she’d come back to visit after the honeymoon, before she went back to her everyday life in London. Ianto had been with him, standing off to the side, just a little bit awkward, and when she’d hugged him he’d seemed surprised but pleased.

For John, the morning after felt like a dream because it was; his hotel room was littered with partygoers who’d followed him up for a little afterparty of their own, and they’d kept up until after dawn, only crawling to a sleepy finish as the morning sun began to light up the room.

But for Owen Harper, the wedding reception felt unreal for one reason and one reason only.

He had danced with Toshiko Sato.

More importantly, he had danced with her most of the night. Owen wasn’t a sappy person by nature. He didn’t do dancing, he didn’t do weddings, and he most definitely did not spend long minutes staring into someone else’s eyes wondering what his life could possibly be like without her.

It took him almost half an hour to work up the courage to knock on her door.

“It’s open,” she called back, and Owen pushed it open to reveal Toshiko, her clothes spread out on the bed as she repacked her suitcase.

“Morning,” he offered after a long pause.

She smiled gently at him. “Good morning. Are you ready to go?”

“Er…” Owen thought about the hastily crammed suitcase, which was likely to burst if anybody so much as looked at it wrong, and nodded. “Yeah. All packed.”

“Good.”

They lapsed into silence again. Finally, Owen offered, “So last night…should we…maybe…talk?”

“I’m done,” Toshiko said simply. There was no animosity in her voice, but Owen frowned anyway.

“What?”

“I’m done,” she repeated. She folded another blouse and looked up at him. “I’m not going to keep pretending I don’t have feelings for you. Dancing with you last night-“

“Tosh-“

“-was something I’ve been waiting to do for years,” she continued as if he hadn’t spoken. She reached for another piece of clothing to fold. “It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me you feel the same way or…I don’t know, do anything about it. But you’re my best friend, Owen. We’ve been through so much together. And I love you. And I’ll be okay if you don’t love me, but I’m not going to keep denying it.”

“Jesus, Tosh,” Owen said when it became apparent that she was done with her speech. He leaned against the wall, and it felt like the only thing supporting his weight. He hadn’t been expecting that.

She didn’t look at him. “You should get packed properly. So your suitcase doesn’t fall apart the moment you pick it up. The ferry leaves soon, and we don’t want to miss our flight.”

“Right.” Owen backed out of the room, and then turned around and marched right back in. “No.”

Toshiko looked up, frowning, and Owen shook his head. “I’m not gonna take the easy way out, be the coward who just lets you say that and then walks away.”

“Owen-“

“No, Tosh, it’s my turn, okay? You’re fucking incredible. You’re smart and sexy and when you talk it’s like you just light up the whole room, even when I haven’t got a fucking clue what you’re talking about. And I didn’t want to get in the way, you know? You’re my best friend too, and it’s one of those things you don’t do. But I love you too, Tosh. Maybe I shouldn’t, maybe I’ll fuck this up, but I do love you. And if you’re willing to forgive me for being a prick for denying it for so long, then maybe we could make a go of it. What do you think?”

Toshiko’s breath was caught in her throat, but she managed a tight nod and a small, watery smile. “I…” She cleared her throat. “I would like that. Very much.”

“Are you crying?”

“Of course not,” Toshiko scoffed, surreptitiously wiping her eyes when she turned away.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her tight. Owen kissed her cheek and then murmured, “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

Toshiko huffed out a laugh and turned in his arms, pressing her forehead to his. “It’s a good cry this time,” she promised.

“Yeah? Good.” Owen grinned, and then leaned in for a kiss that was well worth the wait.


	18. I Have a Dream (Reprise)

“So…” Jack said.

“So,” Ianto repeated. He was buttoning himself back into yesterday’s outfit. “I…have to go back. To London.”

“I know.”

Ianto finished with the buttons on his shirt and sat back down on the edge of the bed, reaching for his tie. As he looped it around his neck, he said, “I’m thinking about quitting.”

Jack sat up, eyes wide. “What?”

Ianto didn’t look at him. He studied the floor. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, actually. Not seriously, but…”

Jack scooted closer to Ianto, keeping the sheets wrapped around his waist, conscious of the fact that this was a conversation best had without his blatant nudity. “That’s a…really big decision.”

“It is,” Ianto agreed. “But I’ve worked with Torchwood pretty much my entire life, like you said. Maybe it’s time for a change of pace.”

“Change is…good,” Jack said slowly. “If you want it.”

“I do.” Ianto finished with his tie and folded his hands in his lap. “I was thinking about moving, too. Get out of London altogether.”

“Going back home? Back to Cardiff?” Jack’s heart lodged itself in his throat.

Ianto shrugged. “Cardiff was never really home. It was just where I was born. There was awhile where I thought it could be home, but…” He trailed off, and Jack winced. Ianto looked at him, as though looking at him for the first time, and a small smile spread across his face. “Forgive, but don’t forget. I do, you know. Forgive you. I always will. I don’t think I’m capable of not forgiving you.”

Jack swallowed hard. “So, if not Cardiff…?”

“I was thinking a bit more abroad. Maybe something more tropical. Know any places that are looking to hire private security? Or even a barista. I’ve been told I’m magic with a coffee machine.”

Jack laughed. “I, uh, might know a place. Comes highly recommended, and I think you and the owner would get along great.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jack nodded. “So well, in fact, that you could probably ask to live on-site, and he’d probably say yes.”

“Little fast, don’t you think?”

“I have it on good authority that there’s a moment he regrets, years ago. He’s eager to make up for lost time.”

“Well,” Ianto smiled softly. “If he thinks it’s a good idea, I doubt I’ll be able to sway him.”

Jack took Ianto’s hand and kissed each of the knuckles in turn, and then flipped it over and did the same to his palm. It could have been seductive, a tease, but it wasn’t. “So, you’ll stay?” he asked.

“I do have to leave,” Ianto said, a touch breathless. The idea of leaving, even just from that particular spot, was one he was having trouble processing. “I have to go back to London. Sort out my job, my flat…”

“And then you’ll come back?” A kiss to Ianto’s wrist.

“I’ll come back,” Ianto promised.

“And you’ll stay?” Jack sat up further, working a trail of kisses up Ianto’s arm and over his shoulder.

“I’ll stay,” Ianto agreed. He caught Jack’s chin in his hand and lifted it so he could kiss Jack square on the lips. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“How does forever sound?”

“I’ll have to check my diary, but I’m sure I can arrange it.”


	19. Epilogue - Thank You for the Music

_One year later_

“Dad!” Alice hurtled across the sand and allowed herself to be scooped up into her father’s arms. Jack hugged her tight and swung her around, grunting as he set her down.

“That’s not getting any easier,” he teased. “I must be getting old.”

“At least you admit it,” Alice teased back. Joe caught up to them, weighed down with luggage.

“Let me help you with that.” Ianto moved from his position, a few paces back so father and daughter had room to reunite, and took the largest bag from Joe’s hand.

Jack immediately snatched it from him. “Not your job,” he told Ianto. “You don’t have to carry people’s luggage.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I like to be helpful. It’s not like I have to stand behind a bar all day.”

“But you look so good when you do.” Jack grinned and winked.

Alice snorted. “Alright, you two,” she said. “Let’s get the luggage sorted, and then we can go to dinner.”

They had it in a little café, overlooking the ocean. Ianto looked good, Alice reflected. When she’d first seen him a year ago, he’d looked haunted. A bit too pale, even for someone from Wales and its sunless weather. He certainly hadn’t looked happy. Now, he was positively glowing. He hadn’t tanned much – Alice suspected he was just as susceptible to nasty sunburns as she was – but something in him had relaxed, and that confidence lit him up from the inside out. Her father kept shooting him adoring glances whenever he thought Ianto wasn’t looking, but given the way they were pressed together, clearly holding hands under the table, Alice was sure Ianto knew.

“So, how are you liking it out here?” Joe asked Ianto. “It’s a lot different from Wales, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Ianto agreed. He looked at Jack with undisguised affection. “But I love it here.” He looked back at Joe and grinned. “The weather’s a lot nicer, for one thing.”

“Sure is.”

“And the company is a lot better.”

“I should hope so,” Jack cut in. He squeezed Ianto’s hand.

“Gwen and Lois are wonderful coworkers,” Ianto deadpanned, which earned him a half-hearted shove from Jack. It hardly moved him, but he swayed back even farther into Jack’s space than before. His voice softened. “I’m really happy here.” He hesitated, looking to Alice. “I hope this isn’t too weird for you. Jack and I-“

Alice waved him off. “I practically set you up, remember?”

“But your mother-“

“Is not in the picture,” Alice said before Jack could even open his mouth. “And hasn’t been for a very long time. It’s clear you make him happy.” She indicated her father with a jerk of her head. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Good,” Jack said. “Because there’s something we were hoping you’d give us.”

“Oh?”

Ianto blushed. “Jack and I were talking about getting married. We’re not sure yet,” he rushed out, in response to Alice’s eyes widening with glee. “It’s just…something we were discussing. A practicality.”

“So romantic.” Jack feigned a swoon. “You really know how to charm a guy.”

“Shut up,” Ianto mumbled. His flush deepened.

Jack turned back to Alice. “We were hoping you’d give us your blessing.”

“My…?”

Jack nodded. He reached across the table and took her hand. “You’re my baby girl. You always will be. And you’re the most important person in my life.” He hesitated. “Aside from Ianto, of course.” Ianto shrugged, unperturbed by being put second. Alice was Jack’s daughter, after all, and he had no intention of ever coming between them. Jack continued, “I know it’s just a formality, but it’d really mean a lot to me if-“

“Yes!” Alice burst in before he could finish. “Yes, of course!” She grinned slyly. “But only if I get to be maid of honor.”

“Done.”

Alice squealed, squeezing Jack’s hand tight. “Oh, I’m so happy for you! We actually had news for _you_ , but of course you had to upstage us!”

“News?” Ianto asked curiously.

Alice nodded. She let go of Jack’s hand and placed it on her stomach. “I’m pregnant. We wanted you to be the first to know.”

Jack’s mouth dropped open in shock. His eyes were shining, but he seemed frozen. “Congratulations,” Ianto said politely, elbowing his partner.

“I’m going to be a grandfather,” Jack said. His voice was distant, almost dreamy. Then it snapped back to reality. “I’m going to be a _grandfather_. I’m _old_.”

Alice and Ianto pursed their lips, exchanged looks, and then erupted into laughter. Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders and drew him close. “It’s alright,” he intoned. “I’ll still love you. Even if you get old and wrinkly and bald.”

Jack stared at him in horror. “ _Bald?_ ”

“Ianto, stop!” Alice managed between heaving bouts of laughter. “You’ll frighten him more!”

Ianto shrugged. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “I mean it,” he murmured, too low for the others to hear. “I’d still love you if you were ancient and I had to wheel you around with an oxygen tank. Forever.”

And like he always did whenever Ianto said those words, Jack melted. He tilted his head, pressing his temple against Ianto’s, and just for a moment, closed his eyes. Forever stretched out in front of him, shining like the stars, and Jack couldn’t wait to reach them.


End file.
